How To Become a Friend
by PrinRue
Summary: Never in his life could he have imagined something like this happening. A Night Fury, a Viking... sworn enemies. Yet, somehow, he begins to find himself in this human. And he will do anything to protect him. All of HTTYD one (and more!) told entirely through Toothless' eyes. Drama, adventure, hurt, humor, friendship... Cover art is mine!
1. The Raid

**Let me just say right off the bat: I know I'm not the first person to do this. But this came as a request from a friend of mine, Disneyanimationfan, and it sounded like a really fun idea. **

**Hopefully what I've written is different and heartfelt, with a good touch of humor and tragedy. I've nearly completed it as of the posting of this first chapter, and I've really loved every minute. This really is a labor of love for me. Hope you all enjoy it, too. **

**Now, without further ado, the first chapter of How To Become a** **Friend**!

* * *

Ch 1: The Raid

The raid begins like any other. I join my dragon brethren in the skies, offering my skilled shot wherever it's needed.

Of course, I'm not here to steal like they are; I have never stolen anything from this village. That's the thing about being a "Night Fury", as the humans call me; I don't nest with the other dragons. And since I don't nest with them, I don't need to bring food to their Queen. But that doesn't stop me from helping in their raids.

Because that's the other thing about being a Night Fury. The humans are _terrified _of me. In all the years we've been flying this settlement, "Berk", I've seen very few things that strike fear in these "Vikings". Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Hideous Zipplebacks, even Monstrous Nightmares (all named by the humans, of course)... none of these scare them quite like "Night Fury" does. It's gratifying, knowing my name is the one that brings terror to the beasts.

Thus, I continue to follow the other dragons, taking revelry in the horror of the Vikings when my telltale screech and plasma fire makes itself known.

It's been almost twenty years since the dragons began raiding this village, and almost five since I joined them. I've seen tens of humans killed, but _hundreds_ of dragons. And they think _we're_ the monsters.

This raid, again, began just like any other. I charge my sixth and final blast, shooting the humans' catapult. Several people leap from the burning structure, and I zip by, as unseen as ever, taking pride in my work. I need to refill the fire within me if I want to continue, so with a swift turn, I begin flying back toward the sea. It shouldn't take long.

I'm passing over a dark field, when an odd whizzing noise sounds to my right. I start to turn my head to see what it is, but before I can, I feel tendrils wrap around my body, binding my legs and right wing together.

With only one wing and my tail free, I feel my balance go wayward, and I struggle to stay airborne. It's to no avail. A screech escapes me as I fall toward the earth, a canopy of trees getting closer and closer.

Trees.

Maybe I could grapple one of them, make the landing impact less brutal. I hit the first tree, snapping it right in two with the force of my body. Quickly I extend my tail, trying to get a hold of one of the branches of the next tree. That was a mistake. I let out a shriek as pain explodes through my whole body, and my fall isn't slowing down.

Now, dragons can handle a lot. I'd been bitten, scratched, flamed, and experienced my fair share of crashes. Never before had it left me in debilitating pain. This is something bad.

Unable to stop, I hit the ground with more force than ever before. And then all goes black.

* * *

**Hope you'll all join me for the next chapter! It should be updated fairly regularly, since most if it is complete already.**

**Also, at the recommendation of some reviewers, almost all of the chapters are much much longer than my other multi chapter fics.**


	2. Mercy

**Please enjoy the next chapter of HTBaF!**

* * *

Ch 2: Mercy

Consciousness is something that returns slowly, I learned. Feeling is the first thing to arrive. And how I wish it hadn't.

Every inch of my body aches, but the epicenter of it is in my tail. Something is binding my body together as well, for every attempt to flex my limbs fails. I want to inspect it, but no matter how hard I try, I can't get my eyes to open.

The next thing to return is my hearing. A snap of a branch not too far away brings my awareness back. Still, my fuzzy mind won't cooperate.

I hear shuffling coming toward me, mixed with the sound of small twigs snapping and leaves crunching. At first I think it could be a dragon, but as it gets closer, I recognize the light bipedal step to be of a human. Then, I hear the telltale 'shing' of metal being drawn. The human is armed.

_Great. So this is how I end. Defenseless and alone, unable to even open my eyes and see the killer. _

"Oh wow, I did it," a voice says. Odd, it's not as deep or gruff as I'd expected. "Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I-" I feel something touch my head. "-have brought down this mighty beast!"

Finally, my body responds, and I shake the human off, hearing a subsequent _thud _of it falling over. I huff sharply out my nose, willing my eyes to work. At last, they do, taking a moment to adjust to the daylight. That's when I see the human. It _definitely _isn't what I expected.

I've seen plenty of dragon killers in my time, but this is unlike one I've ever seen before. It's _tiny. _I could easily break its limbs with one claw. It also looks _scared_. Then again, I'm a Night Fury, so why wouldn't it?

Still, this surely can _not _be the human who shot me down. I watch as it holds out a small blade, and begins muttering to itself.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna… cut out your heart and take it to my father." Why do humans constantly feel the need to speak? "I am a Viking." It looks at me, fury in its eyes. However, I can still sense its fear. "I am a VIKING!" It raises the blade above its head, holding it there.

Why is the human taking so long to strike? Here I am, defenseless, and it still feels the need to draw out its kill. It stares at me, its eyes wide and locked on mine, hands shaking above it. Finally, I let out a pathetic sounding whimper, closing my eyes and letting my head fall to the earth. I don't want to see the look on its face any longer.

Still, the kill never comes. After a moment, I hear footsteps backing away, and it speaks again.

"I did this…"

Is the human leaving? Of course it would. It's just an even more cruel way to kill. Instead of finishing me off quickly, it's going to leave me to thirst to death. Humans truly are monsters...

I snap back to my senses at the sound of something ripping. The human is back, and it's doing something to me! Then, I feel the ropes binding my legs together loosen. As soon as I do, I leap up, pinning the human to a rock with my paw.

It looks terrified, breathing rapidly, its green eyes locked on mine. I could just kill it right now, so it won't do to another what it did to me. It wouldn't even take any fire to end the creature, and the world will be rid of another dragon killer.

But… if this is a dragon killer, why had it hesitated so long? Why had it chosen to set me free? It had the opportunity to end me, but it didn't. I can't just kill it when it showed me mercy.

...But I can still scare it.

Taking in a deep breath, I roar as loud as I can in the human's face, satisfied with its horrified expression.

Then, I turn away, spreading my wings and taking off… only to feel something very, _very _wrong.

* * *

**I'd really appreciate any feedback! Is the personality coming through? I hope you'll all join me tomorrow for more!**


	3. Wounded

**This chapter was the most difficult to write for me, as it's quite painful... poor Toothless... anyway, since it was hard to write, it's the shortest chapter.**

** Hope you enjoy! (Even if it hurts lol)**

* * *

Ch. 3: Wounded

Something is seriously wrong with my balance.

I haven't made it more than twenty feet before I lose control and slam into a rock, crying out at the impact. I flap my wings a couple more times, thinking maybe the balance issue is just from being unconscious. Yet even after shaking my head and clearing my vision, I'm still completely off kilter. I feel my body slam into another boulder, and I'm now belly-up, unable to right myself. I can tell I'm falling, but no matter how hard I try, I can't force myself back into the correct positioning. What's happening to me?

Finally, I hit solid ground. Seriously confused and still in pain from some unknown injury, I roll over and get to my feet. I lift each foot, extend both wings, flex both secondary wing flaps, finding that none of them are the issue. Then, I lift my tailfins, only to screech in agony at the movement. There; that's the problem. Breathing heavily, I pull my tail forward… and stop. I blink, certain I'm seeing things. But when my eyes open again, it still looks the same.

My left tailfin is almost completely missing.

There's about two claw-lengths of it still there, the edge jagged and torn. I attempt to raise the fins again, and while the right one responds, what's left of the other doesn't move.

_No. No, no, no, no. _

My tail is my primary source of balance in flight. If I can't use it properly, there's no way I can stay aloft. If I can't stay aloft, I can't fly. And if I can't fly, I don't stand a chance among other dragons.

What would they say of me? A Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, the creature who strikes fear into humans and dragons alike… flightless. It's laughable.

Flying is one of the few pleasures I have. And not only that, but it's how I hunt, how I keep the upper hand, how I _survive._

Flying is what dragons _do_. What we're built for.

I can't be grounded.

I look back at my ruined tailfin. I can't let it stay like this; I've seen other dragons with sliced wings, and some of them have died from sickness because of it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I extend my teeth and begin biting at the edge, tearing off the sinewy membrane.

It hurts. It hurts insanely badly. But I continue until any remains of the fin are gone. Then, since there's no way it could possibly feel any worse than it already does, I prepare a controlled flame and run the fire over the wound, burning it clean.

Completely exhausted and overwhelmed by the tormenting agony, I collapse to the ground, wishing that human had just killed me when it had the chance.

* * *

**Ouch... well, I'll see you tomorrow!**


	4. Trapped

**Enjoy the next chapter! We return to the movie timeline in this one.**

* * *

Ch 4: Trapped

As I awaken the next day, for a moment, it seems like nothing is wrong. Then, slowly, I remember.

The crash. The human. Its mercy. My balance. _My tail. _

Oh gods, my tail.

I thought my draconic pain tolerance would help, but no; it still hurts horribly, albeit not as much as yesterday. Groaning, I pull myself to my feet, dragging my tail forward to look at it. It still pains me to see the missing fin, but at the very least my fire has done the trick of ensuring it healed.

With that taken care of, a new need has arisen. I need water. For the first time since my crash landing, I give a look at my surroundings.

I appear to be in some kind of large hole. A rock wall at least three times my length surrounds the bowl, and in the middle is a lake.

A lake.

I rush over to the water, lapping it up with barely any care for swallowing. Once I'm satisfied, I look back at the cliffs.

I have to be able to get past them. Surely I can't be entirely flightless. Narrowing my eyes, I leap up, beating my wings with as much effort as I can. I feel my feet leave the ground, and my heart soars… only for it to break once again. I can't get the correct loft I need to make it more than my length off the ground.

Desperate, I claw at the rocks with all four limbs, trying anything to get myself over the edge. But instead, I end up sprawled on the mossy ground.

_No. I'm not grounded. I can fly. I have to be able to fly. It's just a fluke, that's all. I'm _not _flightless. _

I jump up again, scratching even harder at the walls. I manage to hold on for a second, then my grip fails and I start falling again. This time, I manage to twist around and unsteadily glide to the other side of the cove. Once I regain my bearings, I try again, feeling my tail go out from under me and my body hit the earth. Again and again, I try and fail to scale the rocks.

Furious, I fire a short plasma blast at the dirt. One more try. Just one more. Only this time, the landing is hard enough to knock the air from my lungs. Defeated, I settle for trying to catch one of the fish in the lake, only for my bite to scare all of them away. It's hopeless. _I'm_ hopeless.

A sound on the other side of the lake startles me; something had fallen from one of the rocks. I look up, my eyes narrowing. There's a human on one of the rocks. After a moment, I realize I _recognize _this human. It's the same one from the woods yesterday.

The creature breathes heavily when it makes eye contact with me, tilting its head slightly. Not wanting to break eye contact, I do the same. It holds my gaze for another moment before turning and scurrying away.

I continue staring at the place the human had been long after it was gone. Why had it come back? Surely it thought I had flown away by now. Didn't it know that dragons don't typically stick around human villages? What could have possibly compelled the thing to try and find me again? Was it going to kill me for real this time, but I was out of its reach?

Somehow, I feel like that's unlikely.

Curious, I walk over to where I heard the human drop something. The item isn't anything I've ever seen before. It smells like wood and something else, something earthy and burnt. I touch it lightly, finding it doesn't hurt like any of the blades I've seen Vikings with. So what does it do? I bat the object with my paw, only to see it leave a trail of black dust. Confused, I drag my claw over the powder, finding it makes a dark smear on the moss.

I know humans make pictures; I have seen them when I flew over their village. Is that what this human was doing? Making a picture?

How odd. Why would a human choose to make a picture rather than be violent? It goes against everything I know about the creatures.

Unless… perhaps there's more to them than I originally thought…

* * *

**I hinted at Toothless' denial of being flightless in my story Coming to Terms, so I decided to really expand on that while keeping in time with the movie scenes. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Offering

**And here we are in my favorite sequence of the film: Forbidden Friendship! I've split it into two chapters, because there's just so many thoughts and emotions to unpack! And that music... ahhh it's my favorite in the franchise! **

**Okay I'm done gushing XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 5: Offering

Another day passed. Another day of trying and failing to escape my stone prison. Another day of laying by the lake, exhausted in both body and mind. Another day of wishing that human hadn't shown me mercy.

My ears perk up when I hear something splat on the ground. I look over and sniff the air. It smells like… fish. Why had a fish fallen from the sky? Fish don't come from the air, they come from water. No, this can only be the work of a human.

But what human could it be? Had the tiny one told its kin about me? Were they coming to kill me, luring me with a fish? I silently leap up onto a rock, waiting for the creature to show itself.

When it does, I can't believe it. It's that same runt human! Why does it keep coming back? Doesn't it know I'm a Night Fury, that I can kill it without any effort? Does it have a death wish?

The human picks up the fish, walking carefully while looking around. It's looking for _me. _I swish my tail, moving so I can continue watching it. But that fish… I haven't eaten anything since I crashed here. Maybe I can snatch it before the human has a chance to hurt me. Cautiously, I step down from my rock, keeping my head low.

The human holds out the fish, and I stalk toward it… only to smell another scent on the person. Metal. A weapon. I bare my teeth, growling. It pulls aside its furs, revealing the same blade from when it found me in the woods. I snarl harder when it touches the handle. So it is just here to kill me after all. The creature jumps when I growl, letting go of the blade.

Time to test it. If it truly means no harm, surely it will get rid of the weapon. I continue growling, watching as the Viking pulls the blade out, holding it away and dropping it. Not good enough. I motion with my head to the lake. _Get rid of it. _

To my surprise, it picks up the dagger with its foot and kicks it into the water. Relieved, I let my eyes widen and wings lower from their defensive position. The human holds out the fish once more, its face colored with fear. I still don't trust it, but my stomach yearns for _something _to satiate it. So, against my better judgement, I begin slinking toward the offering, opening my mouth.

"Huh. Toothless," it says. "I could've sworn you had-" I extend my teeth, snatching the fish from its hands and swallowing it in one gulp. The creature looks terrified, finishing its statement in a shaky voice. "Teeth."

The fish is salty, as most fish from the human village are, but to my starved body, it's the most delicious cod I've ever tasted. I start toward the human, sniffing it for any sign of more. It trips over its own feet, falling and scooting up to a rock. Ha, by the look on its face, it thinks it's trapped. Not so much. I have another idea in mind.

As a show of gratitude, I force half of the fish from my stomach, letting it fall onto the human's lap. It makes a sound, breathing heavily. I sit back, waiting for it to accept my offering. It's only good nature, after all. But instead, the creature just stares at me, its mouth hanging open. Had it no manners? I just gave it a gift! Maybe it doesn't understand.

I glance down at the fish, getting it to do the same. Another look crosses its face, one I don't quite recognize. Slowly, it lifts my offering to its mouth, taking a big bite. It mumbles something, lifting the fish back toward me. Why isn't it swallowing? Does it know how? To help it, I demonstrate. _See? Just like that. _

It narrows its eyes, following my demonstration. It must be its first time swallowing something, for it fails on its initial attempt. Finally, it eats the fish, shaking afterward.

I lick my lip. _Do you appreciate my offering? _

It responds strangely. The human pulls its lips back, showing its oddly shaped teeth. Normally, such a gesture would be threatening, but somehow, this doesn't seem like it. So what is it? I look closer at the odd human expression. Maybe it'll understand me if I do the same. I focus on pulling my own lips back, trying to match the human's look. It doesn't feel natural, but clearly some kind of understanding clicks in the creature's eyes, for it drops the rest of the fish and begins shuffling towards me, reaching out its hand.

_No. You can't touch me. _I drop the weird expression and growl, my teeth reappearing from my gums. Swiftly, I turn from human and unsteadily glide to the opposite side of the lake. I quickly burn a bed to rest on, laying my head down. What right does that human think it has to touch me? I've never been _seen_ by one before now, much less touched.

A chirping above me gains my attention. There's a bird nest on a branch nearby. I watch as the dam bird takes off, flying away to get more bedding for her eggs. Why is it that tiny creature can fly and I can't? It's so easy for her, as it had been for me. Why have I been stripped of that luxury? I glance back down, only to see the human sitting by me.

What's its deal? Why won't it leave me alone? I turn away from it, wrapping my tail around myself and shielding my head with my remaining fin. And _still_, I hear it shuffling closer! I lift my tail, catching a glimpse of its outstretched hand before it quickly stands and stomps away.

What is it about this particular human? I've never encountered one like it before, that's certain. One that doesn't go for the kill, one that returns again and again to a dangerous creature such as myself. One that seems to be trying to _understand _me, rather than end me. Yesterday I would've said that's impossible, but seeing it with my own eyes… I can't comprehend such a thing.

And… why do I want to know more?

* * *

**I really tried with the humor this chapter. Hope it fits with the style of the movie! **


	6. The Touch

**And here it is, ladies and gentlemen! The turning point of our characters, and one of the most chills inducing scenes! Hope I did it justice!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 6: The Touch

I leap up onto a thick root sticking out from the rock face, letting my body hang down and my wings wrap around myself. Maybe the best way to get the human to leave me alone is just to sleep. Surely it can't reach me here, not with its short stature. With that in mind, I allow myself to close my eyes and rest.

Hours pass, and when my eyes blink open, the human is still there. Why has it not gone back to its village? Don't its people wonder where it is? I tilt my head at it. It's facing away from me, seated on a rock, its left arm moving in front of it. What's it doing? I relax my tail, slipping off my root, before walking over to see.

It's holding a stick, using it to make lines in the ground. Intrigued, I follow the movement of its hand, watching as it creates more indents in the dirt. Is this how humans make their pictures? After a moment, I notice something familiar about the lines.

Now, I'm not blind to my appearance. I may not purposefully spend time looking at myself like humans do, but I've seen my reflection in the water before. And these lines the human made… they look like me. It made a picture of me!

I step back and make my way to a tree nearby. Maybe if I make a picture of the human, I can get on common ground with it. Then maybe I can figure out what it's doing here.

I tear a branch off the tree, carrying it back to the human. Then, I begin dragging the sharp end through the dirt, turning around and around like the human's arm had been. After I make the basic lines, I turn back to the creature, noting the dots covering its face. Thus, I add one to make sure it makes the connection. It needs eyes, too, so I continue my work, the branch whacking the human in the head on a particularly tight turn. Satisfied, I throw the branch away, looking over my picture. Certainly, it can see the resemblance.

The human stands, its eyes darting from line to line. It puts a hand to its face, taking a few steps, _directly onto my picture._ Why would it do that? I did not step on its work, so how dare it step on mine? I growl, and it lifts its foot. I offer it a purr, since it seems to understand, but then it steps on my line _again_! It repeats this twice more before finally, _finally, _setting its foot on the other side of the line. Why is this human so dumb? How did it take it that long to figure out not to stand on someone else's gift to them?

It holds its arms out, looking up to meet my eyes for a moment, then begins stepping around each of the lines. It's an odd spectacle to watch, the way it twists its body around, but the whole time, it avoids the lines. I get so caught up in watching the movement of its feet, I don't notice how close it's gotten to me until it's nearly upon me. Clearly, it hasn't noticed either, for it only stops when I huff out my nose, making the fur on its head move.

Slowly, the human turns around to face me, its eyes wide with fear. Yet, despite its fear, it doesn't run away. Because there's something else there, something I can't quite figure out in its expression. It takes a cautious step toward me, clearly contemplating something. Then, it reaches out its hand, and I pull my head away, narrowing my eyes and snarling. It pulls back, and I give it another look.

There's something about this human, something I've never seen before. My dragon brethren tell stories of human hands, how they always brandish weapons, how they're always used to fight and to kill. But this human's hands… all I had seen them do was cut me free and create pictures in the dirt. This human is different.

I watch as it turns its head from me, reaching its unique human appendage out toward my head. Why did the human turn away? Doesn't it know I could bite its hand clean off, and it wouldn't even it see it coming? I look at the hand, and unlike every story I've been told would've led me to believe, I don't feel threatened by it. Suddenly, I understand why it had turned away. It isn't because it's not thinking.

It's trust.

This human trusts me. Never before has such an idea crossed my mind. A Viking, holding out its hand to a Night Fury, without fear.

The human's arm stretches out fully, stopping a mere claw-length from my nose. I blink, taken aback by the bravery I didn't think a human this size could possibly possess. Then, after a moment of hesitation, I let my head close the gap, feeling its warm fingers against my snout.

After a moment, I pull away, opening my eyes. I let my gaze shift to the human's hand one more time, then I shake my head and snort, my pupils narrowing, before I turn and bound away from him.

* * *

**Eeeee! I feel like the moment they touch is the perfect timing for Toothless to start thinking of Hiccup as "he" instead of "it". It's just such a significant and poignant moment!**

**Join me tomorrow for more!**


	7. Conflicted

**Time for the next scene: New Tail! And oh, boy, does Toothless have a maelstrom of emotions to go through, mwahahaha. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 7: Conflicted

When the human returns the next day, I'm not even phased by his arrival. What I am phased by is what he says when he enters the Cove.

"Hey, Toothless..."

What does that mean? I watch as he sets down a basket with effort, kicking it over to reveal it's filled to the brim with fish. "I brought breakfast. I hope… I hope you're hungry."

Wait, had he been talking to me earlier? Was that strange greeting meant for me? How odd.

I start toward the fish, making sure to stay opposite of him. Why? Because he's holding something else under his left arm, and while it doesn't look like a weapon, I don't want to take any chances.

He continues talking, apparently about the fish, but I ignore him. Then, I smell it. That sour, horrible scent. There's eel in the food! I growl, and he picks it up, holding it by the tip of its tail.

What's he doing? Holding an eel out like that? Doesn't he know how horrible those things are? I rear back and screech, and he starts to panic, unsure of what to do. Finally, he throws the horrid thing away, holding out his now empty hand to calm me.

"Yeah, I don't really like eel much either…" he says, wiping his hand on his furs.

Well… I guess he _hadn't_ meant any harm. Surely he had no way of knowing what the foul things do. And since he meant no harm, I step forward, thankfully not smelling any more eels, and begin eating the fish he brought me.

I can still hear him mumbling, but frankly, I'm too engrossed in my meal to care. This is the first time in days that I have enough fish in front of me to finally be filled. So, I continue swallowing the food, going as far as to stick my head into the basket to ensure I get every last piece. I had just sucked the last fish into my mouth when I feel something latch itself onto my tail. Startled, I jerk my head up, only to notice something I haven't felt in days.

_Balance. _

The basket drops to the ground, and I narrow my eyes, confused as to why the sudden change. I shift each part of my body, and it was when I flex my tailfin that I figure it out. There's weight on the left side again. My wings drop to the ground, my mind struggling to understand what was happening.

How is that possible? I had torn the remains of the fin off with my own teeth. How could it be back? Slowly, I stretch out my wings to their full span, setting my tail for takeoff. If my balance is back, I can finally get out of this Cove!

I jump up, my heart soaring when I feel myself gaining altitude. My joy is short lived, however, when my balance falters, and I begin dipping heavily to the left and downward. But, inexplicably, just as I'm about to crash into the rocks, I regain control and swoop up, clearing the cliff.

I let out a roar as I soar upwards, seeing the ocean for the first time in days. I'm free! I'm finally free! I take a sharp turn to the right, my blood rushing through my veins, feeling completely and totally alive for the first time since that fateful raid.

However, as I take that turn, I become aware of something still being slightly off. I swoop down, gliding over water, before I hear something behind me. Or rather, _someone. _I look back, only to see that pesky human latched onto my tail! What right does he have to fly? Flying is for dragons! I quickly shake him off me, hearing the subsequent splash as he lands in the lake. There. Now I can leave.

As soon as he leaves my body, however, I immediately begin losing height. I look back at my tail, just long enough to see an odd object fluttering in the wind before I crash into the water as well. When my head resurfaces, I hear the human cheering. What's he cheering for? Did he not just see what happened? Enraged, I pull myself out of the lake, running to my root perch and jumping up. He can't reach me here, so he'll have no choice but to leave. After a minute, I hear him splash through the water, then leave the Cove. Good. I don't want to see him again, at least not today.

Why am I so… so _foolish_? It was idiotic of me to get my hopes up. To think my tail could just magically heal itself. That's impossible, and I know that. Why did that stupid human have to ruin everything? Furious, I leap back to the dirt, firing all six of my plasma blasts into the wall, each one leaving a crater in the rock. Once my anger calms down, I let myself fall onto the ground, pulling my tail in front of me to see what the human had done to it.

There's some kind of device strapped to the left side. I sniff it, picking up the scents of leather and metal. I flick my tail, trying to see what it does. The movement causes the device to extend slightly, and I stop, staring at it. I pull the leather out completely with my claw, my eyes widening. This thing… it's almost an exact replica of my remaining tailfin. I blink.

Had… had the human purposefully made this? I examine the item, noting with wonder how the ridges match the exact shape of my other fin. Clearly, he _had_ done it on purpose. I think back to what he had said during the short flight: "_It's working!" _

Was the flying intentional? Had he made this device, gone through all that work, with the hope of it letting me fly again? Dumbfounded, I move my tail back out of my sight.

I had lost my independence to the hands of this human. Normally, that would be something they would celebrate. Yet this human, this weird fishbone of a human, is seemingly trying to undo his damage. I just don't understand why.

For the first time in my life, I don't know how I feel. I'm confused, angry, hurt, curious… all at the same time. This is a _human_ problem; dragons don't struggle with their feelings. Yet here I am.

For the first time in my life… I feel conflicted.

* * *

**Any feedback is appreciated! Hope you'll all join me tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	8. Codependent

**And now begins the See You Tomorrow montage! Since each clip used in the scene is very short, I'm going to be greatly expanding each of them. So much so, that there's three chapters for this montage, haha. Hope you like what I've done with it!**

**Just a reminder, ****_"italic quotes" _****are Toothelss speaking.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 8: Codependent

When I hear the human return early the next morning, I don't want to see him. Even when I smell the basket of fish he once again brought for me. I don't _want_ to see him, but my hunger ends up winning in the end, and I slink over to where he is, my eyes focused on the ground.

"What's wrong, Toothless?"

He said it again. 'Toothless'. I allow myself to look up, seeing the concerned look on his face. He clearly is talking to me. I sniff in disbelief. Is he referring to _me _as Toothless? What kind of logic is that? I obviously have teeth, and he knows that. But at the same time… there's something almost endearing to the name.

Besides… I've never had a name before…

"Look… there was something I wanted to tell you," the human starts. I make my way over to the basket, slightly pleased that he remembered not to put any eel in it. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I look up in surprise, the fish I had just picked up falling from my mouth. I didn't think Vikings apologized. "I didn't know that you change your tail position so much when you fly. It's my fault you crashed. But I want to make it up to you. I want this to work." He fiddles nervously with his furs. "Anyway… I have to go. Things to do and all that. But I'll stop by again afterward." The human stands up, dumping the fish out before picking up his basket and walking away.

[0]

A few hours later, just like he promised, the human returns. And he's carrying something.

It's a big slab of leather, with four smaller strips hanging from it. He holds it up to show me, clearly proud of whatever it is.

_Oh no, if you want me to see whatever that thing is, you have to work for it. I've waited a long time for you to come back. _

I crouch low to the ground, before sprinting off. _"You have to catch me first!" _

The human yells, then starts running after me. We bound around the Cove a few times, before he throws his object at me, the thing hitting my head. I quickly snatch it before he catches up to me, and I stand on my hind legs, holding it out of his reach.

"Toothless, stop it, you're going to ruin the leather!" He says as he pathetically jumps for the thing.

_"No I'm not," _I open my mouth slightly. _"See, no teeth." _

"Oh, hardee-har, you're so clever. Now give my saddle back!"

Saddle? I've heard of those things. They're what humans use when they want to ride animals. Did he want to ride _me_?

I drop the saddle, and he picks it up, only to let it fall back to the ground. "Eugh, thanks, Toothless, for letting me know once again how disgusting dragon slobber is."

_"Oh, please, it's not that bad." _I tuck my legs under me, settling on the mossy ground. _"Now what're you up to?"_ I nod my head at the saddle to make sure he understands, since humans are not gifted enough to know more than their own language.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh? I was thinking about that little flight we had yesterday, and how you can't fly right without your tail being in the correct position. And… I was thinking, maybe… I could help." The human scratches the back of his head, something I've picked up to be a nervous gesture.

I tilt my head. _"You think riding me will help?" _It's an insane idea. A human, _riding _a dragon? Humans kill dragons, and dragons steal from humans. We don't do favors for each other; we've been enemies since the Vikings first sailed here.

"I know it's crazy. That's why I'm leaving it up to you. Do you trust me, Toothless?" He holds out the saddle again, his eyes hopeful.

He's leaving it up to me? I think back to that brief flight I had, and how alive and free I felt, before I realized the human was on me. If I let him ride me, I'll never truly be free again. There will always be someone else there, someone sharing in the experience. But also if I let him ride me, I just might feel alive again. Flying is my greatest joy, and to be able to do it again would be worth everything, even if it comes with compromise.

I look up at the saddle. It's expertly crafted, obviously done with care and purpose, just like the tailfin. Slowly, I nod, pulling my lips back to that weird expression he showed me earlier. The human returns my expression, even bigger than the first time.

"Thanks, Toothless, for letting me make this up to you. Even if your smile could use some improvement." Is that what this is called? Smiling? Humans and their need to name everything…

I stand, so he knows it's okay to attach the saddle. He tosses it onto my back, just below my head and above my wings. Then, he pulls the dangling strips together in two groups of two, one around my neck and one under my front legs.

"There," he says, stepping back to look at his work. "Not too bad, if I do say so myself. How's it feel? Does it fit right?"

I shift around, noting the foreign feeling of leather rubbing against my scales. It's odd, and definitely going to take some getting used to, but whatever measurements the human did to get it to fit are perfect. I look at him and nod again.

"Oh, thank Thor. I don't know if I could sneak enough materials to make another one." He makes an odd sound, smiling. I squint at him, trying to figure it out. "What? You're telling me dragons don't laugh?" Laugh? "Well, I'm pretty sure Nadders do, at least, if that sound it made at Snotlout is any indication. How to explain... it's something that, I don't know, just kind of happens when you think something is funny. Like that expression on your face right now." He makes the noise again, then glances up. "It's getting late. I should be going." The human pats my neck a couple times before turning away. "I'll bring a couple other things tomorrow so hopefully we can figure out this flying thing. See you later, Toothless."

I watch him leave, as I always do, before going back to stretching my limbs, getting a feel for the saddle.

It's not natural, and I know that. _He _knows that, too, if he said he had to sneak parts to make it. But, inexplicably, it doesn't bother me as much as I'd expected.

This saddle is the key to letting me live again. I may not be free while I'm wearing it, but you know what? If this is what it takes to touch the skies once more, then I'm okay with being codependent.

* * *

**Yay, our favorite Night Fury is beginning to show acceptance, all while learning more about humans! Hope you'll join me tomorrow for more!**


	9. Learning

**Enjoy the next chapter of HTBaF!**

* * *

Ch 9: Learning

It turns out that relying on someone else to help you fly is harder than it looks. I learned this very quickly.

When the human appears the next afternoon, he has a long strip of leather with him. Leftover from the saddle, he explains. He plans on using it to pull the tailfin open while we're flying.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asks.

I nod, and he makes his way to the end of my tail, tying the leather to one of the buckles.

Since this seems pretty clear cut, I cautiously crouch down, letting him climb onto the saddle. It's very odd, feeling him moving around, trying to get situated. "Okay, it's okay…" he mumbles, and it almost sounds like he's more reassuring himself than me. Clearly it feels odd to him too. He comes to rest on his knees, letting his feet hug the sides of my neck. "Alright, let's see if this works." He grabs onto the horn of the saddle with his right hand, and pulls on the leather with the other. I hear the tailfin open behind me, and the human breathes in relief. "Okay, let's stay low and over the water, sound good?"

I make my way to the far side of the lake, stepping up onto a rock. Then, I spread my wings, taking off slower than usual since I have a passenger.

"Alright, alright, so far so good…" the human looks back at his contraption, struggling to hold it at the same angle.

In an attempt to fix it, he yanks as hard as he can on the leather. Except in his attempt he must have pulled the fin upwards, because it forces me into a sudden left turn, his weight instantly leaving my back. I let out a surprised screech, hearing his yelling before both our subsequent splashes.

Swiftly, I swim back to shore, shaking myself off. A moment later he crawls onto shore as well, wringing out his furs.

"Um… well that didn't work."

_"No kidding." _I glare at him, though in all honesty, I'm not mad. _"Got any other bright ideas?" _

He looks at the strip of leather trailing from my tail. "Well, I know one thing we need," he says. "Something to keep you and me attached." He comes up to me. "Mind if I take the saddle and make a couple adjustments?"

_"Please do," _I snort. He unclips it from me, grunting as he hoists it off.

"Well, I'd better be off, then. See you tomorrow."

[0]

The next day, after I finish my fish, I'm almost eager for the human to reattach my- no, his saddle.

"I added this little hook here," he points to a small metal loop at the top of the saddle. "I can attach a cord on my belt to it so I don't fall off."

_"Okay, okay, just put it on, already!" _I hop up and down impatiently.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy Pants." He unties the leather strip from the tail, tossing it aside. Why is he taking off the thing he needs to pull on the tail? "Calm down, I'm just switching the leather for some rope. It's stronger." He takes the other end of the rope and ties it around his left foot. I tilt my head at him. "Trying something different," He explains, lifting his shoulders in another human gesture. "Alright, let's try this again." The human pulls himself up onto the saddle, laying flat against my back. "Ready when you are."

I give him one more uncertain look, but I do as he asked and leap up. This time, after taking a shaky lap around the Cove, we clear the rock face and fly out over a field near the cliffs.

I can hear the human struggling with his rope, and he pulls it too far again, sending us down in the field. He stumbles off me, and I take a deep breath.

That was a mistake.

This field, it's not an ordinary field. That sweet, intoxicating scent… I know this grass. Unable to resist, I roll over onto my back, writhing around in the stuff.

Dragons have spent hours in this field, yet no one really knows what it is that makes it so irresistible. But oh, is it… it's almost like it's taken over my senses.

"Toothless?" I hear the human ask, but I don't care. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him pocket some of the grass.

[0]

When the human returns the next day, he's not wearing his usual fur coat. Yesterday, he took it off when we tried flying, but today, he's wearing something else entirely. It smells of leather, with a metal ring in the center of his chest and criss-crossing straps.

He sets down my fish basket, then unstraps my saddle.

"I'm going to take this back home today. I've been working on improvements so we can finally figure out this flying thing." He pauses. "Hopefully."

After I finish my meal, I nod to his outfit. He looks down in surprise, as if he didn't notice it was different.

"Oh this? It should keep my tether attached better." He tilts his head at me, much like I do to him. "I can't believe you noticed…" he mumbles, but I hear it.

_"I'm not brainless," _I reply, offering a smile. He smiles back, scratching behind my left ear plate.

I purr at the touch. _Ooh, that feels good. _

"You like that?" He asks. I purr louder. "Well, how 'bout _this?" _I soon feel ten separate fingers scratching my head and neck.

_Even better. _I lean into his hands, lifting one of my paws in pure bliss. His fingers work their way lower on my neck, until he reaches a point under my jaw that causes me to completely lose control. I drop to the ground against my will, humming softly in euphoria.

The human looks worriedly at me for moment, before his expression changes and he grabs his things. I look up, only my eyes moving as I still can't quite get my head to lift. He gives me a quick smile before running off.

That was a short visit… but I don't mind. I close my eyes, trying to imagine what the human could possibly have in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

**As of the posting of this chapter, I only have one and a half more to write before it's complete! And I can't wait to share them all with you :D **


	10. Improvements

**And I'm back! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Ch 10: Improvements

My saddle has completely changed when the human brings it back the next day. The basic shape is still there, but there's so much that's been added, it's near unrecognizable.

He sets it down in front of me, then kneels beside it. "I was up practically all night finishing this, so I hope it works." He points to the seat. "This piece hasn't changed, but I cut up the strap that went behind your legs and put in these metal loops." I look over the additions, sniffing them. Normally, I don't like the smell of metal, since it's what weapons are made of, but this metal doesn't bother me. "The loops," he continues, "will go around your shoulders, then this strap will connect underneath." I don't know if I like the idea of having something on my legs, but I let him continue his explanation. "I just put my feet in the stirrups on top of the rings, and that's how it'll be controlled. I don't have enough rope yet, as I haven't figured out how to take the amount I need without Gobber noticing it's missing, but once I get it, I'll show you how the controls work." He stands up, stepping back to see me. "So… what do you think?"

I don't know what I think.

I look up from the contraption to the human. He has a nervous look on his face, but I can tell just how hopeful he is, too. He really, really wants me to like it.

_I_ really want to like it.

How else will I know if I don't give it a try? Slowly, I push the saddle toward him with my nose, and his expression falls. He thinks I rejected it; how do I show it's the opposite? I look down at my saddle, then back up at him, pushing it a little closer.

"You… you want to try it?" He asks. I nod, and his body practically explodes with joy and relief. "Ah, yes!"

He picks it back up, telling me to step into the rings. They're hardly big enough to fit my feet through, but quite roomy once he pulls them up onto my shoulders. He quickly connects it across my chest, then sets the saddle on my back, attaching the loops to it and securing the strap on my neck.

"Alright, all that's left is for me to add some parts to the tail, get the rope, and then we'll see if all this hard work was worth it." The human goes to the end of my tail, and starts working on unbuckling it. It's taking longer than last time, so I turn the front half of my body back to check why.

"The buckle is stuck. Must've gotten bent during one of our crashes." He pulls on it, but it doesn't move. After a couple more tries, he takes a metal thing from his furs (I think he called it a "vest" the other day). I narrow my eyes at the thing, because it's metal and sharp on one end, and things that are metal and sharp are used for killing. He glances over when he hears my growling, and quickly throws his hands up to calm me.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He shows me the hand that's holding the thing. "It's just a tool. Not a weapon. Please don't kill me." I allow myself to lighten the defensive mode, but I still watch closely as he breathes deeply then turns back to my tail. He sticks the sharp end into the buckle, moving it back and forth in an attempt to get the leather unstuck. But then something else catches my eye.

A light, dancing up and down on the rocks behind us. Where did that light come from? Why is it taunting me like that? I watch it move a couple more times, then, even though the human isn't done, I leap towards it, trying to trap it under my paw.

"Toothless! What're you doing?" he says, standing up.

The light disappeared! Where did it go? Wait, it's over there now! I jump over to where it reappeared, the human watching me curiously. Then, he shuffles over to a rock, crouching behind it. Whatever. He can go be weird. I've got a light to catch.

It appears again, this time moving all over the ground. I pounce on it, but it somehow escapes my clutches and moves onto the rocks again. Again and again, I catch it, only for it to appear somewhere else! I chase it back toward him, then stop. He's smiling at me, holding his tool up on the rock and moving it around. I notice the shine coming off the metal, then glance back at the dot of light.

_"It's you!" _I yell.

He laughs, then puts the tool back on his vest. "Took you long enough. Aren't Night Furies supposed to be the smartest dragon?" He asks, but it doesn't sound like a normal question. He's… he's teasing me!

_"Aren't humans supposed to be somewhere else right now?" _I retort, turning and walking away.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. But before you go and pout, can I finish getting that tail off?"

In response I plop down, still not giving him a look. After a few more tries, I finally hear the tailfin unbuckle, and he pulls it off.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Big Baby Boo. And hey, it's not such a bad thing to get to play like that." I turn slightly to see him walking away. "It means you're still young." Then, he slips out of the Cove.

What does that mean? 'Still young'? I'm a pretty youthful dragon, not much older than fifteen. Much past a hatchling, but nowhere near the end of my life. From everything I know about humans, he is still quite youthful, too. So why would he say that? Why doesn't he feel young anymore?

Is there something in his life that's telling him not to be?

* * *

**I figured there had to be some kind of catalyst for Hiccup to start playing with the light with Toothless, so voila! Also, a nod to Hiccup's other life outside of the Cove ;)**

**Next chapter, I can finally stop typing "the human" all the time! XD**


	11. The Cheat Sheet

**And now, for the final chapter of the "See You Tomorrow" montage! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 11: the Cheat Sheet

When the boy returns in the early evening, he's acting weirder than usual. He sets down my fish basket, then glances all around the area worriedly.

"Oh, thank Thor she didn't follow me…" he whispers, then starts unpacking his supplies.

'She'. Meaning female human. How odd.

I feel him working to attach the tailfin, but I don't even look. Instead, I just continue with my meal, shoving my head into the basket. He's moving slower than usual, running what I've now determined to be a rope along my side. He stops at at my left front leg, then returns to my tail, and after a moment I turn to see what he's doing.

There's a rope running all the way from his makeshift fin, between my two sets of wings, over the loop around my shoulder, and attached to the back of his "stirrup". And now he's attaching another rope, this time running it below the other and under the loop to the front of his stirrup. Then, he clips the two ropes together near my leg, before moving back and adding another strap at the top of my secondary wings so the lines won't move. He shuffles over to the other side of me, doing the same process over again, only instead of attaching the ropes to the front of the fin he connects them near the base.

"So, Toothless, whaddya think?" He steps in front of me, dusting his hands off. It feels weird, as every time I move I can feel the rope rubbing against me. It also makes no sense, but clearly he sees something in the chaos. "Not sure? Well, I'll show you." I bow my head so he can climb on. "Alright, here's the moment of truth…" the boy slips his feet into the stirrups, then looks back. "Okay, see how the tail is open right now?" I nod. "If I pull my foot up…" he does, and with a click, the fin closes. "...it'll shut. And then if I push my foot down again…" another click sounds and the fin reopens. "...it opens!"

I look from the tail, to him, to the tail, then back to him. Did he create this all by himself? Because, looking at it all… it just might work. This really just might work. I just might be able to fly again!

I bounce up and down in excitement. _This can work! _

He clicks the tail a few more times, seemingly getting a feel for the pedal. But he made two of them… so what does the other one do? I get his attention, then gesture to my right paw, lifting it up and down a couple times. _"What's the other one for?" _

"You're wondering why I'm only using my left foot?" He asks, and I nod affirmative. "Well, for one thing, I always use my left hand, so I figured it would be the same for feet. The left stirrup is what controls it. The right one is… just kind of there." He laughs. "Anyway, I need a favor from you."

A favor? Dragons don't do favors. Then again, humans don't rebuild dragon tailfins, so I guess there's not much I can say. _"Okay… what is it?" _

"You know that field we crashed in a few days ago?" Yes,I do, and it made me lose control of myself. "Well, I was thinking if we went out to the cliff by the field, there'd be enough wind to let you glide while attached to a rock. Then I can figure out your different tail positions."

Just a little longer, just a little more work, just a little more of a wait. But if this does work, it'll all be worth it. _More_ than worth it. So, instead of responding, I simply extend my wings and take off. Once we get to the field, I let myself drop to the ground, and we walk the rest of the way to the cliff. The boy hops off me, attaching a rope to the front of my saddle, then to a large rock.

He wasn't kidding about the wind. I hardly extend my wings and I can feel myself being lifted upwards. He climbs back onto me, attaching his tether and pulling out a piece of paper and his picture-making tool.

"Alright, Toothless. Show me how you take off."

I let myself be lifted up by the air currents, then set my tailfin for take off. He studies it, then I hear his tool scratching on the paper. "Position one…" he mumbles, then speaks normally. "How do you land?"

I adjust my tail accordingly, listening as he makes more lines.

"Flying upwards?" Another adjustment, another note. "Diving?" Again. "Left turn?" Hm, that's a hard one, because my fins did different things when I turned. I grumble a little, then move my fin up first, then down. "It does more than one move?" I shake my head 'no'. After a moment of thinking, I lift my right ear while showing him my tail moving up, then lift my left ear while showing him it moving down. "Oh! The right goes up and the left goes down?" I nod. "Is a right turn the exact opposite?" Another nod. Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought he was.

I hear him put his tool and paper away. "Okay. Six positions. That's all I should need, at least for now. How 'bout we test it?" I narrow my eyes. _I'm ready. _

"And… take off!" I set my position for it, and he quickly follows suit with his creation. Even attached to this rock, I can tell just how much better my balance is. "Land!" We gently land back on the ground. "Take off!" I do so again, only this time, a particularly strong gust of wind catches my wings, pulling hard on me. It must be too much, because the rope tying us to the rock snaps, and we fly backwards through several trees before I come to a rest on my back. I quickly stand, shaking myself off, but the human is pulled up with me, hanging by his tether. He reaches up and pulls on it, but it doesn't come off. Our fall must've bent the hook.

"Oh, great," he mumbles, continuing to pull on it. "And of course, today is the day I decided I would be fine without my tools." He manages to get on his feet, looking around. "Um… Toothless?" I look at him. "I don't suppose you can reach this, can you?"

_"My head doesn't turn all the way around, idiot," _I respond. _"I'm a Night Fury, not a Stormcutter." _

He sees my unimpressed expression. "Right, of course you can't." He shakes his head. "How do you fancy a trip to Berk?"

He wants me to come to his village? He can't be serious. Countless dragons have been killed there. Why would he even suggest such a ludicrous idea?

I begin walking back toward the Cove, dragging him with me. He begins struggling against me, but his weak human body is no match for mine.

"Hey! You can't just take me with you!"

_"Sure I can." _

"Do you really want a human attached to you forever?"

I stop, looking at him.

"Please, we'll sneak in, get unstuck, and be back here in no time." He points up. "Look, it's getting dark already. By the time we get to Berk, it'll be night, and plenty late enough for you to go unseen."

I contemplate this. Darkness _is_ the best way for me to camouflage; it's how I've always stayed hidden during the raids. Plus, as much as I've grown fond of this human, I don't want him attached to me forever.

I turn back in the direction of his village, making sure my displeasure is known. We begin walking through the trees, but with the tether connecting us, the trek is long and awkward. He was right about it taking until nighttime to return.

"Okay," he says to me, his voice low. "The forge is pretty close to the edge of town, so we won't need to go far. You need to stay behind me, no matter what. Luckily, all our walking has stretched the leather out, so that shouldn't be a problem. Try not to make noise."

I nod, taking in the sights of a village I've only ever seen from the air. The boy pulls me behind one of their buildings, peeking around the corner, before motioning me to follow. He stops abruptly, pushing me back into the shadow of the structure, before standing with his arms crossed on the corner of the building. A light approaches, and a much larger human holding fire walks by.

"Hiccup," the human says, and my human raises his hand in response. I start to follow the other human, because I've never seen one _holding_ fire before, but I feel the tether being pulled the other way.

"Just in here," he whispers, pulling me into a large building smelling very strongly of metal. I poke my nose into a wooden bucket, but it too smells of metal, so I toss it away with a _clang_. The boy turns to me, his eyes huge. What did I do?

Oh right. No noise.

He grabs a tool and starts frantically trying to separate us. Why's he so worried? That's when a voice sounds from outside this "forge".

"Hiccup? You in there?" The human's head pops up and he jumps out an odd window with doors, grabbing an apron on the ledge. I hear them begin talking outside.

_Hiccup. _That's the second human to say that, and both times, my human responded to it; it must be his name. I wonder what it means.

I shake myself off, spotting a sheep across the way. The sheep sees me, too, because it stops eating its grass. These human's animals are always funny to watch. I step closer to it, feeling Hiccup's weight struggle against me from the other side of the window. I pull harder on the line, and finally the window opens and he comes flying back in.

Hiccup scrambles to his feet, jumping on me. "Go, go, go!" He tells me, and based on the urgency in his voice, I decide to obey. I just catch the sound of the window reopening as we take to the skies, blending once again into the blackness of night.

* * *

**I actually had to do quite a bit of research to get the descriptions right for this chapter. Luckily, I came across an awesome piece of concept art for Toothless' prothsetic tail that was a huge help. Also, I think I finally figured out how the thing works since the first time I saw this movie haha.**

**Join me tomorrow for more!**

**Join me tomorrow for more!**


	12. Natural

**And now, for one of my favorite scenes in cinema history: Test Drive. There's just something about this scene, that every time I watch it, it's just as thrilling and breathtaking as it was the first time. It's truly amazing. **

**Also, little side note, I originally had a different plan for this chapter, based on the line "the village is throwing a party to celebrate!" but as I was writing it, it was getting too angsty, so I moved it aside. It will become a oneshot eventually, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 12: Natural

Hiccup doesn't return for another two days. A while ago, this would've worried me, but I just figure something happened yesterday and he couldn't make it. When he does show up, he looks a little glum.

"Sorry I didn't come yesterday, Toothless. The village was… celebrating. Also, my dad got home, and… well, let's just say I couldn't sneak away. I brought extra fish for you today, to make up for it."

_"It's okay," _I assure him, smiling. He smiles back, patting my head, yet I still sense sadness in his smile. And for some reason, I want to make him feel better.

Maybe if we go flying, he'll feel better. I quickly slurp up my meal, then crouch down so he can mount me.

"You want to go flying already?" I nod. "What, are you that impatient or something?" I shake my head, ignoring his tone since he's unhappy.

_"For you," _I say, nodding my head toward him.

"Me?" I nod again. "What about me?" I extend my wings and smile. "Flying makes me happy?" I nod eagerly. He looks at me in disbelief for a moment, then returns my grin, genuinely this time. "Thanks, buddy, for wanting to cheer me up." He hops onto my saddle. "Let's fly!"

I take off, and we fly out of the Cove with ease. Hiccup's new tail contraption really is something.

After we glide above the forest for a while, he taps my head, getting my attention.

"Whaddya say we give all those new positions a try?" His voice is back to its normal sound, and I grin. "You think we're ready?"

I honestly can't say for certain, but we'll never know if we don't give it a shot. So, there's nothing to do but try. I narrow my eyes, huffing in determination.

"Alright, then let's do it. Let's leave the island." I adjust my flight toward the sea. We clear the cliffs, and Hiccup looks down worriedly. "No ground to save us now. But we can do this, right Toothless?"

_"Right!" _

We continue our straight flight for a while, getting further from his home island. Soon, we're among several low hanging clouds, something I haven't seen in weeks.

"Okay there, Bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Hiccup says, patting my neck. I rumble up at him, then refocus my gaze on the sky in front of me. "Here we go, here we go," he mumbles, his cheat sheet flapping in the wind. "Position three- no four." I look back at my tail, and watch as the fake fin moves to match the other.

_Alright, so far so good. _We bank to the left, making a smooth turn. It's working, it's actually working! I straighten out, being pushed off balance when the flimsy leather catches an air current and moves on its own. I have to readjust myself a couple times before leveling out, as my passenger watches.

"Alright, it's go time, it's go time." Hiccup works to correct it, and once I feel his weight settle back to front facing, I take him into a dive, letting out a roar.

We rush toward the water, my left wing dipping into it as we skim the surface. The rush, the wind, the speed… it's something I always took for granted, but now, I see just how special it truly is. "Come on, buddy, come on buddy!" Hiccup says, and in near perfect sync, we level out the dive, soaring under a large rock formation. "Yes! It worked!" He cheers, only in his excitement, he shifts my tail much too late, and I crash into a sea stack. "Sorry!" I growl at him, flapping my wings as he tries to fix the position, only to crash into another rock. "That's my fault."

_"You're right, it's your fault," _I grumble, whacking his face with my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!"

_"You better be." _

"Position four, uh three." He readjusts his stirrup, and we begin climbing, higher and higher. We're doing it! I let my tongue loll out of my mouth as we climb, taking in the feeling of it all. "Yeah! Go, baby! Yes!" We ascend past the tallest sea stacks, the cold moisture of the clouds surrounding us. "Ah, this is amazing!" _It really is, isn't it?_ "The wind in my- cheat sheet! Stop!"

Before I can figure out what's going on, I feel his weight leave me, and suddenly, he's above me.

And if he's above me… who's controlling my tail?

I let out a roar, matching his yelling, as we both begin falling toward the ocean. _"Hiccup!" _I screech.

"Oh gosh! Oh gods! No!" Hiccup hits my wing, flipping uncontrollably a few times before coming to rest right side up. "O-okay, you gotta- try and angle yourself!" He yells to me, but my mind is in a panic. My tail goes out from under me, and I lose control entirely, spinning with no way to stop. "N-no, come back towards me, come back- YOW!" My tail hits him, knocking him back. Finally, the spinning stops, and I feel him grab onto my saddle. I cry out one last time, as he desperately tries to pull himself into the seat.

Finally, my tail clicks into place and I right myself, the treeline rushing toward us.. I do the only thing I can think of and extend my wings, catching the air, as we soar just over the foliage. I screech, the intense wind making it hard to keep my eyes open. But our problems aren't over yet; now there's an all too fast approaching set of sea stacks. I take a deep breath, my heart pounding in my chest.

It's now or never.

My tail shifts, and we dodge the first rock, weaving through several with extreme momentum. I myself hardly even have time to think about what position to be in, yet, incredibly, Hiccup perfectly matches every move, in exact sync. Another shift sends me into a tight roll, just missing a particularly large formation. As soon as we straighten out, we soar between the last several sea stacks, coming out the other side. And it's in that moment, I feel something. Something unexplainable.

It's as if I no longer feel Hiccup's physical weight on my back, yet I still feel his presence. It's as if we've become one being, in perfect harmony. It's something I never thought I'd be able to experience with another creature.

It's freedom.

I feel free.

Hiccup yells in pure joy, throwing his hands in the air. I return his joy with a small plasma blast, only remembering my passenger isn't quite as fireproof as me when I hear him say, "Come on." Luckily, the fire isn't very thick, and we come out the other side with both of us alive.

I swoop down toward a small island, landing softly. Hiccup slides off me, groaning. I turn to face him, and suddenly, I'm laughing. It's an odd, guttural sound that reverberates through my whole body. So this is what laughter feels like.

"What?" He says. "Why're you laughing at me?" He raises his hands, and stops, staring at them in surprise. "Oh, Thor."

Every bit of his clothing is looking a bit singed from my fire, and his hair seems permanently stuck in its windblown state. He looks ridiculous.

"Fine, laugh it up, you overgrown reptile," he says, but doesn't sound that mad. He sits down slowly, hissing. "Now go make yourself useful and get us a couple fish."

I grumble at him, though I really don't mind. I sniff the air, picking up on the scent of fish, and jump up a couple ledges to find a small pond. While I watch the fish swimming around, my mind wanders back to our flight.

I just can't quite figure it out. When we landed, I didn't see Hiccup's cheat sheet in his hand anymore. I know he grabbed it when we were falling… he must've thrown it away. Which means…

We flew through all those sea stacks, with such precision, completely on _instinct_.

I never would've imagined a human could do that. To be able to do all those moves in perfect harmony with me, it's unheard of. Yet, somehow, he's a natural at it.

It's almost as if flying is what he was made to do.

* * *

**Join me tomorrow for the next chapter! Oh, and be on the lookout for that oneshot eventually!**


	13. Misconception

**As of the posting of this chapter, I have now completed all the writing for this story! Woo hoo! Now it's just up to posting all of them ;)**

**Anyway, this is an extended scene of Not So Fireproof, wherein our budding friends have a heart to heart talk.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 13: Misconception

After a few minutes, I manage to catch a bunch of fish, being careful with Hiccup's so I don't accidentally bite it. When I bring the treats back to him, he looks surprised.

"What? I didn't think you'd actually- I mean thank you, but… nevermind."

Wait, he didn't actually want the fish? So why did he ask for it? Why do humans say things they don't mean?

"Well, I guess if you brought it, we might as well eat it." He gathers several stones into a circle. "Can you light this?" I do, and he spears his fish with a stick before holding it over the flames. What's he doing, ruining a perfectly good fish like that?

I regurgitate the head of one of mine, so he can at least have some that's good.

Hiccup looks over at the sound, and I gesture to the offering. He blinks, a slightly disgusted look crossing his face before he holds up his smoking fish. "No thanks, I'm good."

_"Suit yourself." _I'm reaching for the scrap, when the sound of fluttering wings distracts me. We both look up to see a flock of "Terrible Terrors", as the Vikings call them, descending on our rock.

Oh no, not today. These stupid little theives are _not _taking my fish. The tiny dragons scramble up to us, and I put a protective paw over my stash, growling.

The creatures are all chattering amongst themselves, and I snarl at an orange one. Another, green this time, grabs on to the fish head I offered Hiccup, pulling it away. It takes a bite, when its friend sneaks up to steal it. The green one shoots a pathetic stream of fire, scaring the orange one away.

_"Mine! It's mine!" _The annoying creature yells after the other. Terrors really are the worst.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot one of my fish moving, which is impossible because it's dead. I grab onto it, pulling it from the Terror who was trying to steal it. Just to annoy it, I swallow the fish in one gulp, laughing.

Clearly, it doesn't like that. It growls at me, stalking down and scraping its front leg on the rock.

_"You'll pay for that!" _It snarls.

_"Sure I will," _I reply. I watch as the puny dragon builds up its fire gases, and just as it's about to ignite, I spit a controlled plasma blast into its mouth. It's nowhere near enough to kill the creature, but plenty to disorient it. It collapses, sqeaking, before shaking itself off and wobbling away. Terrible Terrors really aren't that smart; what dragon that size would go up against a Night Fury? My gaze follows it as it slinks away.

"Not so fireproof on in the inside, are ya?" Hiccup says to it, before picking up his fish and tossing it forward. "Here ya go."

The Terror, which is obviously easily pleased, slurps up the fish, then walks over to Hiccup, curling beside him. He lays a cautious hand on it, gently stroking it.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong." He continues petting it, seemingly in wonder.

What does he mean? What do the Vikings know about dragons?

After a minute, the other Terrors are ready to leave, and I nudge the sleeping one with my tail, waking it up. It rubs against Hiccup's arm one more time, then takes off with its flock. Good. Now I can talk to Hiccup without any pesky dragons listening in.

"Toothless?" I turn toward him. "How much do you understand of what I say?"

That's hard to answer. I'm fluent in Norse, but the humans that speak it have the dumb tendency to use the same word for many things, as well as lots of made up words specific to them. It's also only things I or other dragons have picked up from watching them that we completely understand. Much of it I could guess, but there's many things I learned with Hiccup that I never would've with other Vikings, like smiling and laughing and drawing.

Plus, it doesn't help that humans don't understand Dragonese…

I tilt my head at him, lifting my shoulders in the way I've seen him do when he doesn't know how to respond.

"Well… whether you understand or not… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Why is he sorry? He hasn't done anything wrong.

"Vikings… they're stubborn. Everyone believes that dragons are unfeeling, vicious beasts. Our Dragon Manual's sole purpose is to explain all the ways you kill, and how we can kill you. And I… well, I grew up believing the same thing."

He did? How could _this_ human have believed that?

"I obviously know how wrong I was now, but… it wasn't that long ago I was like them. Well, not _like _them, of course, but I _wanted _to be like them. A 'real Viking'." He looks over his invention on my tail and back. "It's all my fault." I blink. "I'm the one who shot you down. Hurt you. Made it so you can't fly on your own. All because of a stubborn misconception. I really, really am sorry Toothless."

I look down. When Hiccup found me in the woods, I couldn't possibly imagine he was responsible for shooting me down. He just seemed so different. He _is_ different; I knew that the moment he returned to the Cove after setting me free. But I guess no matter how different he is, there are things I don't know about him. Just like there's things he doesn't know about me.

Things I don't want him to know about me.

"I understand if you're upset. I would be. And it's okay if you don't want my help anymore."

Had this been a few weeks ago, I would've just killed him right here. But it's not a few weeks ago. It's different now.

_I'm_ different now.

Dragons have long known the humans don't know everything they think they know about us. They don't know about the Queen, why we steal from them. They don't know that we have feelings and thoughts. All dragons are aware of this misconception.

But I guess in the end, dragons are no different from humans in this aspect.

I've spent my entire life believing humans will always be violent, always go for the kill. That they don't have feelings and thoughts. That all they care about is themselves.

But it turns out maybe that's just as much of a misconception.

Hiccup is unlike any human I've ever met before. And spending time with him, getting to know him, seeing how he works… it's changed me. He's shown me what it's like to care about another creature, something I never thought I'd do.

But he stripped me of my freedom.

Or at least, I thought he did.

Because the flight we had today, together, was just about as free as I've ever felt before. And I don't want him to leave me.

"Toothless? Are you okay?" He asks. I look up at him. His eyes are big and full of remorse, and almost shiny looking. I wonder why.

After a moment, I offer him a small smile. _"I'm better than I've ever been."_

* * *

**And with that, Toothless has learned just how much his human means to him. Join me tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	14. The Intruder

**Enjoy the next chapter of HTBaF! A new challenger approaches...**

* * *

Ch 14: the Intruder

I hear Hiccup before I see him the next day.

"We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation… forever." He yells something, then begins tripping over his words. I poke my head up from behind a rock, trying to see what's going on. Then another voice speaks.

"I wanna know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do… _especially _you." It's a female voice. After a moment, I realize it's the same one from the forge a few days ago. "Start talking. Are you training with someone? It better not involve _this." _

Hiccup continues stumbling over what to say. "I know this looks really bad, but you see…"

I step closer to where the voices are coming from, snapping a twig in the process. _Uh oh. _I hear footsteps begin coming closer, then frantic ones racing after them.

"You're right, you're right, you're right!" Hiccup says desperately. "I'm through with the lies!" Wait, is he about to- "I've been making… outfits!" Well, I guess he's not wrong. "So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go-" he suddenly cries out in pain, and I hear the thud of him falling over. "Why would you _do _that?"

The female human just hurt him! I narrow my eyes, finally getting my first clear look at it. It has much lighter hair than Hiccup, but is about the same size as him. That's when I see what it's carrying. It's an ax! The human drops the wood side of the ax on Hiccup's stomach, and he groans in pain again. No, no one hurts him!

I let out a roar, then charge toward them, my teeth bared. The female human stands up, getting ready to swing its ax, when Hiccup tackles it, throwing the weapon away, just as I pounce.

"No!" He yells, holding up his hands to calm me. "It's okay! It's okay! It's okay, she's a friend..." I highly doubt that. Still, I allow myself to drop back down to all fours and lower my wings, but I don't let up on my growling. I move closer to the violent creature, but Hiccup grabs onto my head, keeping me from getting to it.

"You just scared him," he says to it.

"I scared _him?" _It says, getting to its feet. It shakes its head, getting its hair to move behind its back. "Who… is 'him'?"

Hiccup lets go of my head, gesturing to me, then to the human. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." I just snarl at this "Astrid".

The female shakes its head, breathing heavily, then runs away.

"Da-da-da, we're dead," Hiccup says in an emotionless voice I've now learned to be 'sarcasm'. I turn away, trotting back toward my rock. "Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?" He calls after me.

_"Anywhere that human's _not._" _I reply.

"Toothless! We can't let her leave!" I hear him running up behind me. "She's going to tell on us!"

_"I don't care. Let her."_

"My village will _kill you. _And I'll… I'll be sent to- to Outcast Island!" I stop. "We have to stop her. Please."

I don't want to go after the human, but I also don't want to be killed and Hiccup be sent away. So, since it's a lose-lose situation, I decide to go with the option with less loss. Hiccup climbs onto me, and we take off in the direction the female went. I spot it pretty quickly, and just as it goes to leap over a tree, I grab onto its arm, carrying it off the ground. It begins screaming, clawing at my leg. What I really want is to just drop it, but Hiccup wouldn't be happy with that. So instead, I fly over to a tree and drop it there, so it has something to hold on to, before I myself settle on the top of the pine.

"Hiccup!" It screams, obviously terrified, yet still with the signature Viking anger. "Get me _down _from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain."

"I am not listening to _anything _you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak! Just let me show you." The female human looks to the ground, seemingly contemplating the fall, then back up to us. "Please, Astrid." Hiccup holds out a hand. Finally, the human pulls itself up, resting on its branch. It reaches out toward me, and I growl, absolutely abhorrent to the idea of it riding me. However, Hiccup gently pats me, and I calm down, letting the awful human get on.

"Now get me down," It says.

"Toothless, down. Gently," Hiccup tells me, patting my head.

What is he thinking, _gently? _This human is a monster! It hurt him! Oh no, it's not getting a gentle ride. At least not unless it apologizes.

I spread my wings. "See, nothing to be afraid of."

_That's where you're wrong. _

I rocket off the tree, gaining height faster than we ever have before. I can hear the female screaming, and I feel its weight leaving my back. "Woah! Toothless! What is wrong with you! Bad dragon!" Hiccup yells at me. I level out, and the weight returns. Hiccup laughs, but it doesn't sound happy. "He's not usually like this…" I pull my wings to my body, dropping into a freefall. "Oh no."

We crash into the ocean, bursting out, before I let us fall in several more times. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to _like_ us!"

_Not until it says it's sorry. _

I fly back up into the clouds, then pull us into a tight barrel roll. It's enough to make anyone sick.

"And now the spinning," Hiccup says, seemingly having lost all hope. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

_Just wait! Can't be much more it can take. _I fall back toward the ocean, continuing my out of control spin.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!" The female says. I glance back. It's holding onto to Hiccup, shaking its head, terrified.

Sincerity.

I extend my wings just before we hit the water, catching loft instantly and gliding upwards.

I knew she would get there eventually.

* * *

**Very sorry about the abrupt ending. I wanted to save the next scene for its own chapter since its such a different tone. Next chapter: Romantic Flight!**


	15. Through the Clouds

**This is the shortest chapter since the third one, but I think that Romantic Flight is powerful enough to warrant it's own part (especially considering the dramatic tone change right after). **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 15: Through the Clouds

There's something magical about the sunset. The way it reflects through the clouds, setting everything ablaze in an orange and pink fire. It's breathtaking, and I know the humans will love it.

I soar upwards, deep into the clouds, surrounding us in their glow. It's cold, and the water droplets in the air are pelting us as we fly, but the wonder of it all is enough to make us forget. I glance up, seeing the awestruck faces of Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid's arms are up, as if she's trying to catch the clouds.

_Just wait until you see this. _

I fly into a loop as the sun sets, breaking through the cloud cover and into the open sky. I can tell it's much thinner air up here, and we probably shouldn't stay long, but I want them to see this.

Because from above the clouds, there's nothing to obstruct the view.

"Odin…" Hiccup whispers.

"It's the Valkyries!" Astrid exclaims, pointing.

All around us, lights in green, blue, and purple shine, coloring the darkness. The three of us watch the colors shift, reflecting across the clouds, as the Valkyries march on to Valhalla.

We glide along the sea of fluffy formations, until they clear away and we're left with a gorgeous view of the humans' island. I hear Astrid take in a breath behind me, and I glance toward her in time to see her wrapping her arms around Hiccup. I grin, watching Hiccup's unsure reaction to this melt into one of happiness.

I dive down closer to the water, zipping by one of the Vikings' water statues, its fire illuminating us as we go past.

I'm used to seeing Berk at night, but this is the first time I've seen it so peaceful. Normally when I flew by, the humans were out, setting their traps and capturing dragons. But tonight, it's quiet, the buildings still and lit only by their firelight. It's actually… beautiful.

I ascend back up so we aren't spotted, coming to a steady flight back out to sea.

"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool," Astrid says. "It's… amazing. He's amazing." I feel a hand on my neck, and I look back, seeing her smiling at me. I smile back, then return my gaze to the front.

Maybe my first impressions of this human were just that- first impressions. I can tell Hiccup feels something for her, that's certain. The way he looked when she put her arms around him… he likes her. I don't think she knows, though, judging by every interaction I've seen of them.

Oh, humans, and their inability to communicate.

_"Night Fury!" _

Who said that?

I take a sharp dive to the right, a sudden humming filling my ears.

"Toothless, what's happening?" I feel Hiccup's hand touch me, but I shake him off. That sound, it's too loud. "Woah, what is it?"

A Monstrous Nightmare appears ahead of us, one of Berk's sheep in its claws. Behind us, I can hear hundreds more dragons joining the flight.

"Get down!" Hiccup says.

"What's going on?" Astrid whispers back.

"I don't know. Toothless," Hiccup whispers into my ear. "You gotta get us out of here, Bud." I shake him off again.

Because I know what this is. And I think the humans need to see it.

Besides, it's not like I have a choice. Not once the Queen's call has taken over my senses.

* * *

**I did a lot of research for this chapter, because I was unsure of what the characters would think of Northern Lights. **

***clears throat***

**According to Viking legend, Odin would pick a few great warriors fallen in battle to come to join him in Valhala. He would call upon the Valkyries to lead the warriors there, and when the Vikings saw the northern lights, they were said to be the reflections of the Valkyries armor and the warriors weapons. This is known as the "Bïfrost Bridge", the journey from earth to Valhala. It's some pretty fascinating stuff! (Escpecially since I am half of Nordic descent)**


	16. The Nest

**And now, the tone turns for the darker... **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Ch 16: the Nest

I've only been to the Nest a few times.

Being a Night Fury, I've never had to bring my kill to the den. I have visited a couple times when the Queen let out a distress call within range of me, but I've never gotten close to Her before. If I did, I would've been killed. Maybe now is the time to try.

"Looks like they're hauling in their kill," Hiccup says, looking worriedly at the hundreds of other dragons.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid asks, her voice wavering.

They think they're my kill. Well, at least Astrid does, but Hiccup seems nervous too, which is unlike him.

Although… maybe that's not a bad idea. If I pretend that I'm bringing them as an offering, we might be able to see what's going on and escape safely.

A Zippleback flies up beside me, giving me and my passengers a suspicious look. _"Alive?" _It asks.

Time to play along. _"It's more fun to watch when they're moving," _I reply.

_"Cruel ... but well deserved." _It flies ahead, and I sigh in relief.

Then the call gets louder. I can hardly hear anything else, and it hurts. But it's impossible to ignore now.

The dragons start into a steep dive, and I follow suit, unable to resist. I barely hear the yells of the humans as we drop, dodging several rocks. Then, it appears.

A volcano, towering over a black pebble beach. It reeks of dragon, from Nightmares, to Zipplebacks, to Gronckles… to something else. Something giant, and nightmarish.

I swoop into the volcano through a crack, scanning the lava for any sign of the Queen. I don't see Her, but all the other dragons are dropping their kill into the fire, so She is definitely here. Besides, there's no mistaking that call.

I fly upwards, making a loop around the inside of the mountain, before I spot a suitable rock to hide behind.

"It's satisfying to know that all our food has been dumped down a hole," Hiccup says.

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid comments.

Of course we aren't. Did the humans seriously think we could eat all that on our own? We hardly get _any _of it.

A Gronckle hovers over to the pit, letting a single fish slide from its mouth. That's not good.

While this nest may not be my nest, and this Queen may not be my Queen, I've heard plenty of stories. Stories of dragons eaten alive when they don't meet Her standards.

And it seems like they're true.

Humming once again fills my senses, and out of the center of the volcano, She emerges. In one swift movement, the Gronckle is gone.

"What… is… that?" Astrid's voice says.

All the other dragons slink into the shadows, cowering, as She returns into the smoke for a moment, only to reappear.

The Queen turns toward our hiding rock, sniffing the air. Oh, no. She smells me. An unfamiliar dragon in Her nest… we need to leave, or else.

I feel Hiccup's hand on my head. "Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

No! She hears him! I jump up as fast as I can, feeling the rush of air under me as She bites where we just were. The Queen begins climbing from Her fiery pit, and every dragon in the nest begins swarming to the exit. She's coming after me!

I dodge Her jaws, only to hear a sickening crunch of another poor dragon. But I can't dwell on it now; we have to escape. I blast out of the top of the mountain, flying as fast as I can with Hiccup's help, back toward the Cove.

"Hiccup… what _was_ that?" Astrid says, panicked.

"I don't know, but clearly, it has some kind of influence over them… I just don't understand how."

"No, it totally makes sense." Astrid hops off me as soon as we touch down by the lake. "It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's go find your dad." She starts running in the direction of the village, but Hiccup jumps off me, stopping her. I step closer to the water, lapping it up while the humans talk.

"No, no! Not yet." He looks back at me, a storm of emotions crossing his face. "They'll… _kill _Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' _nest. _The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your _pet _dragon? Are you serious?"

I know what his answer is before he even says it. "Yes." He turns away from her, and her expression loses all of its anger.

"Okay… then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm, but unlike before, there's no malice in it. "That's for kidnapping me." Hiccup looks back at me, rubbing his arm. But since he's clearly not hurt, I just shake my head and take one more drink before turning to watch them.

Then, in a strange human gesture I've only seen a couple times before, Astrid pulls Hiccup closer to her, briefly touching her lips to the side of his face. "That's for… everything else." And with that, she turns and runs away.

Hiccup watches her go, not moving. I walk up beside him, almost laughing at the awestruck look on his face. He turns to me, mocking annoyance. "What're you looking at?"

I shift my gaze back forward. _"Nothing." _

"That's right, you overgrown lizard, you saw nothing." Hiccup goes to pack up his supplies, but I can still see the clear euphoria on his face. He may not want to admit it, but I can tell that's something he's always wanted to happen. I just wonder what it meant. I follow him to his supplies, and sit down in front of him, waiting. "What?"

I just continue staring.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

Further staring.

"I know you understand what I'm saying, so quit being weird."

My eyes are immovable.

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out."

A slight head tilt.

"If you're trying to get me to confess my feelings for Astrid, you're gonna have to try harder than that!" I grin at the clear confession. Hiccup pauses, then growls at me, and I laugh. "Fine, laugh it up! At least you can't snitch, because you can't talk."

_"You know perfectly well I can talk!" _I snap back, though neither of us is really mad.

"Fine, you're right! You're always right, Mr. Perfect! Now keep it to yourself!" He playfully punches my shoulder, smiling, then goes back to his work.

After he packs his riding vest into his basket, he slings it over his shoulder. "Anyway… I guess we're not leaving anymore… not with Astrid knowing." He sighs, obviously torn. "In that case, I'll see you tomorrow." A pause. "I hope." Then, he leaves.

Why does he _hope_ he'll see me? What's happening tomorrow? Are he and Astrid going to tell this "dad" person something? Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine.

After all, he said it himself: he would do anything to protect me. Because despite what Astrid said, I'm not his "pet dragon". I'm more than that.

I'm his friend.

* * *

**Hope that extended cove scene was a welcome bit of humor following the intensity of the Nest! And, yay, Toothless finally considers Hiccup his friend! Just in time, too...**

**Join me tomorrow for the beginning of the climax!**


	17. Protector

**Sorry I missed yesterday! It completely slipped my mind... anyway, hope you'll all enjoy the beginning of the climax! **

**Get ready for feels!**

* * *

Ch 17: Protector

It's going to be a long day.

It's not even fully morning when Hiccup shows up with my fish. He's never here this early, before the sun has even passed the trees.

_"You're here early." _I give him a suspicious look.

"I know I'm early. I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind…" he trails off. "Anyway… I don't know if I'll be back today. You see, I have… well, there's something I have to… today, in Berk…" Why is he having trouble speaking? Normally he's hard to get to _stop_ talking. "...it's not important. Just know, Toothless, whatever happens… you'll be safe. If not with me, then with Astrid. I'll make sure of that." Hiccup puts a hand to the side of my head, giving me a scratch. "I guess now's as good a time as any to, uh, tell you something." He looks down. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Toothless. Which is insane, because you're a dragon and all, but it's true. Most of the people in my village won't even give me a second glance. Well, if it's not for some mistake I've made, at least. I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you." He stands. "Now, I have something I need to do. If it doesn't work, well… at least I got to tell you all this. See you around, you useless reptile." He gives me one more pat before dumping my fish basket and running off.

I look at my fish pile. There's a lot of salmon in this batch, which is my favorite of the fish. Did he purposefully bring me extra? Why the special treatment?

And what was he talking about? Why wouldn't I be safe? Why is he deferring to Astrid? What could possibly go so wrong that he wanted to tell me all of that? Like he might not ever see me again?

Whatever the reason… I'm glad he said it.

After I finish my meal, I burn myself a quick bed, curling back up. And hoping he'll come back this afternoon like he always does.

Turns out that's not the case.

It's several hours later, when I'm woken suddenly by a far away noise. Screaming.

_Hiccup's screaming. _

My head jerks up, and I listen harder. It's faint, but it's definitely him. He's in danger. He needs me!

I jump up, running to the Cove wall. For weeks, these rocks have been an impassable blockade, a reminder of my injury. The only way I've been able to clear it is with my human. But I have to be able to get out. He needs me now.

I jump onto the rocks, clawing at them. Maybe even if my makeshift tailfin isn't open, its presence can give me just enough loft to get up. One of my back legs catches a ledge, and I use it to jump up again, my front right paw catching the top of the wall. I shift my claws, getting a grip on it, and pull myself over the edge, for the first time since I crashed here.

Then, before I can even process the idea of going to a Viking village, I'm running through the forest as fast as my feet will carry me, the only thing on my mind being Hiccup. If only I could fly… it'd be faster. I flap my wings a couple times, gliding briefly before I touch back down. I push my legs to run even faster, my heart pounding. I have to get to Hiccup. Because what he said earlier… it was a warning.

Finally, the structures of Berk come into sight. On the outskirts of the town, I hear them. The yells of the Vikings, and the cries of my friend. And something else… there's a dragon! A Nightmare, if I'm hearing it right… and it sounds furious. I bolt across a wooden bridge, coming to a large circular structure with a chain roof. Leaping up, I fire a plasma blast at the chains, my smoke filling the area.

There he is! Pinned under the beast's claws!

_"Let go of him!" _I roar, tackling the Nightmare. It's much bigger than me, but I'm more powerful. It releases Hiccup, and we roll through the smoke, tearing at each other with our claws. It forces me onto my back, its teeth gnashing, but with a powerful kick, I push it off me. Quickly, I get to my feet, stepping in front of my human, my wings extended in defense.

_"Leave him alone!" _I screech at it.

_"It's a Viking! It needs to die!" _The Nightmare roars back.

_"No one will hurt this human! No one!" _

The dragon takes a snap toward Hiccup, but I jump in front of it, holding it back, against every move it makes. With one more roar, it finally backs down. A second later, I feel two small hands on me, pushing me.

"Alright, Toothless, go! Get out of here!" Hiccup says in a panic.

But I'm not leaving. I'm not going to let that monster come back and hurt him.

A horde of Vikings leap to the ground, their weapons raised. Yet still, I don't move.

"Go! GO!" Hiccup's voice is desperate now.

A particularly large human with red hair starts running at me, an ax in its hand.

"No, Dad, he won't hurt you!"

I barely even hear the words, as the Vikings are now closing in. I fight them off, using every available appendage. However, the large red one manages to make it to me, its weapon nearly cutting me. I know who this is… this is the leader of the Vikings. It's responsible for the deaths of all those dragons. It must die. I tackle it to the ground, charging up a fatal blast, when I hear Hiccup cry out behind me.

"No! NO!"

I stop, swallowing my fire before turning toward him. Hiccup is breathing heavily, clearly terrified.

Because of _me. _

What kind of monster am I?

Suddenly, I'm slammed to the ground by another Viking, my head being pressed against the stone. Several more leap onto me, making it impossible to move.

"No, please! Jus- just don't hurt him!" Hiccup cries, his voice breaking. I force my mouth open just enough to get two brief words out.

_"I'm sorry."_

The human I tackled stands shakily, sending an icy look toward Hiccup. "Put it with the others," it says, complete malice in its tone.

The Vikings tie my jaws shut with a thick leather strap, then the large one forces me into a hollow section of the wall. It's here, as the beast pushes me, that I notice something. Its scent… it's almost exactly like Hiccup's.

_No... It can't be. _

The human pulls a lever, and a thick metal gate closes me in. Then, all is silent.

* * *

**Join me tomorrow for more! **


	18. Changing Minds

**Welcome back to HTBaF! In this chapter, we return to off screen antics. **

**I know the pacing is kind of weird in this one, but since I didn't base it on any part of the movie, I hope it's still good to read! In this chapter, we see Toothless continuing Hiccup's work with his own kind. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 18: Changing Minds

The room is dark, but not empty, as I originally thought. Four other dragons inhabit it; a Gronckle, Nadder, Zippleback, and... the Nightmare that attacked Hiccup. But I don't want to talk to any of them right now. Because my thoughts are too loud.

How… how could that awful human have been Hiccup's kin? If I hadn't smelled him, I wouldn't have ever believed it. How could my human be related to that dragon killer? To the _leader _of the dragon killers? No wonder he never talked about his life… he was probably afraid of how I'd react, if I'd hurt him.

...Would I have hurt him?

Of course not. That's ridiculous. Hiccup means too much to me.

But I still don't know how to feel…

_"Hey!" _

It's the Nadder. I turn toward the other dragons, and it continues. _"Are you ever going to answer us?" _

_"...what?" _I say, the leather binding my jaws making it difficult to speak.

_"This Nightmare says you defended a human. Why would you do such a thing?" _

_"That's none of your business." _I turn away from them.

_"I think we should just kill it," _the Nightmare whispers to the other dragons.

_"But it's a Night Fury," _the left Zippleback replies.

_"It's half your size and it easily bested you," _the right Zippleback finishes.

_"But it defended a human!" _the Nadder counters.

_"Maybe it had a good reason…" _the Gronckle suggests, then turns toward me. _"Did you?" _

I look down. _"That human is not a monster like others." _I hear the four dragons snort in shock and disbelief. _"I would do anything to protect him." _

_"And why is that? What could a human possibly have done that makes it worthy of not only mercy, but protection?" _The Nightmare asks, stepping toward me with a sinister glint in its eyes. The other dragons step up as well, surrounding me.

I have two options; I can tell the truth and risk being killed by these dragons, or I can keep quiet and dishonor my friend. Before, it wouldn't have been a difficult decision, but now… I don't want to do anything against him. I guess I would rather die stopping a misconception than live telling a lie.

_"Because he saved me." _

_"That runt human _saved _you? I don't believe it," _the Nightmare growls.

_"Well, you're right. He shot me down, rendered me flightless. He tried to kill me." _

_"I knew it-" _I cut the dragon off.

_"Then he set me free. Brought me food every day. Trusted me." _I pull my tail forward, showing them my replacement fin. _"Fixed what he did. With his help, I can fly again. He… became my friend." _

The other dragons look in shock at the fake tailfin.

_"Friend? You call the human a friend?" _The Nadder asks.

And then, just like Hiccup did for me last night, I answer without hesitation. _"Yes."_ I turn away. _"But he's in trouble now. Because of me…" _

The Gronckle steps forward, and I tense, fearing its oncoming attack. But it doesn't come.

_"I believe you," _she says. _"When I was in the ring, that human used grass to make me happy, not a weapon to hurt me…" _

_"I do too," _The Nadder says, joining the Gronckle. _"He scratched me rather than attacked me." _

The Zippleback steps up as well, mentioning something about an eel, leaving only the Nightmare.

_"Wait, so… when it was walking up to me… It wasn't going to hurt me?" _The Nightmare shakes its head. _"I don't believe it…" _it says, but I can tell it's faltering. _"How can a human not be cruel?" _

_"Because we were wrong about them… if the humans knew that we're more than just thieves and killers, I think there'd be more Hiccups among them." _I turn back toward the door, wishing I could escape and get to him. I can't imagine what they're doing to him… I don't _want_ to imagine it.

_"Wow…" _the Nadder continues. _"Never in my life would I have imagined it… a Night Fury and a human."_

I ignore her, and the chatter following her comment. Because the only thing I can think about is Hiccup.

What she said is true, though. A dragon and human, as friends? It's unheard of, laughable even. It makes me look weak, like I've lost what makes me a dragon. But it's also real, and frankly, I don't care how it makes me look.

Besides, just because it's never happened before doesn't mean it's impossible.

Hiccup and I are proof of that.

* * *

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I really tried for the parallelism in this one, with Toothless returning Hiccup's loyalty, and ending it on a hopeful note. **

**Next chapter: more off screen stuff mixed with on screen!**


	19. Exploited

**I just wanted to take a moment to say thanks to everyone who's enjoying this story so far! How to Become a Friend has officially become my most viewed fic, and my second most favorited. Thank you all so much! You guys rock!**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Ch 19: Exploited

It's not long after that I hear movement outside again. But unlike my human, these footsteps are loud and hard.

"Alright, when we open that door, it's goin' teh charge." The voice is that of Hiccup's kin. "Ack, Hoark, I want yeh to grab its front legs. Spitelout, Phlegma, grab its back ones. I'll take care of the head." Two different voices say words of affirmation.

A _clank_ sounds, and the door begins opening. Just to spite the humans, I stand still, proving their prediction wrong. They don't seem to notice though, as they instantly rush me, each grabbing their assigned part. I struggle against them, but even my power is no match for five dragon killing Vikings.

"To the docks!" the leader yells. "Make a path!" The humans begin forcing me to walk, pushing my legs with each step. I growl at them, wishing my mouth was free so I could just end their horrid lives. Slowly, I'm led down a series of ramps built on a cliffside, then onto a wooden platform with a metal arch on it. They force me into the arch, tying ropes to it and to me. I begin pulling on them, but before I can even slightly loosen it, a large wooden ring is clamped around my neck and chained to the platform. No matter how hard I pull against it, it doesn't budge.

I'm trapped.

Another lever is pulled, and my platform begins rising, hovering over a ship before being lowered down. All the while, I try and fail to break free.

Once I'm on the ship, the leader Viking walks toward the front. "Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." As it passes me, it leans in. "Lead us home… Devil," it spits, ice in its voice. I glare at it, complete and utter hatred filling me.

'Lead us home'? It can't mean the Nest, can it? Going there… it's certain death. How could the humans possibly want that? No, there must be some other reason why they want to go there. I can only imagine what it might be.

And what had they done to Hiccup? I can sense his kin, under all the anger and hate, is distraught. What had happened while I was locked away? Is Hiccup okay… or alive, even? I shudder at the thought. These humans regularly kill dragons, but surely they wouldn't kill one of their own. Especially not the leader's family. Would they? I hang my head down, horrified by the idea.

A long time passes, then a fog surrounds me. Fog… we're getting close. The Vikings really are trying to get to the Nest. But why did they take me? Why didn't they just kill me? Clearly these humans would not be above ending me, unlike Hiccup. So why didn't they? Why did they chose to tie me up?

Suddenly, a humming fills my senses. My eyes narrow, and against my will, my ears follow the sound.

It's the Queen's call.

My head jerks up, and, with no control, turns to the right, following the sound. I feel the ship move in the same direction.

They're… they're using me!

That's why I wasn't killed. They needed me to show them the way.

I try to force myself out of the Call, but I can't. Soon, my own thoughts fade away, and all I can do is listen. I'm too far to the right now, so I turn back to the left, then straight ahead. I lose sense of location, the only thing I'm aware of being the overpowering noise. Left, right, left, right… until finally the humming subsides, and I regain control of myself. Where are we?

I look up, seeing the familiar pebble beach and towering volcano.

_No. No, no, no. _

I led them right to the Nest.

_What have I done? _

"We're here."

I can't be here… I need to escape. Before the humans wake Her. I begin pulling against my chains again, even more desperate than before. But even seeing my clear panic, the leader jumps onto the beach anyway.

All noises cease.

That's not good.

The leader climbs up part of the mountain, then raises a hand and closes it into a fist. Immediately after, a barrage of boulders fly from other ships, hitting the volcano just above the human. Its thin wall crumbles, leaving a gaping hole. One more rock is fired, this time ablaze. As it travels into the hole, thousands of dragons are illuminated. This prompts the humans to begin screaming, waving their weapons, and the dragons to begin fleeing.

After all the dragons fly away, the humans begin cheering. They think they're the reason the Nest was emptied. Oh, how wrong they are.

Those dragons didn't flee because of them; they flew away because of _Her. _

I crouch closer to the deck of the ship, my eyes on the mountain. They've made a grave mistake, one that just might've doomed us _all. _

Suddenly, the mountain begins to crack, splitting open right before our eyes. A roar, powerful enough to shake every ship in the harbor, emanates from within. She's furious.

Normally, the Queen of a Nest doesn't ever leave. That's part of their tyranny; they force their workers to do everything for them. I've only heard one other story of a Queen leaving Her nest. And it ended with an entire island being wiped of _all_ life: plant, dragon, and human.

When She bursts out of the rock, I know this is it.

We might as well already be dead.

* * *

**And now the Battle of the Red Death begins! I'm so excited to get to the start of this climax! **

**Hope you'll all join me tomorrow!**


	20. Rescued

**And so begins the three chapters of the "Battling the Red (Green) Death" sequence. I call it that because the actual dragon in the movie is the Red Death, but the soundtrack calls it the Green Death (like in the books)... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 20: Rescued

Immediately after the Queen breaks out of the Nest, the humans realize their mistake. Vikings run frantically toward their ships, screaming. I hear the leader yell for catapults, and the men begin launching rocks at Her. How stupid are they? She literally just destroyed an entire _mountain; _what do they think those rocks are going to do other than anger Her more? She swipes at the catapults, reducing them to splinters with no effort.

"Get to the ships!" A Viking yells.

"No, no!" The leader replies.

At least it has some sense in it, unlike its men. Because as soon as that Viking mentions the ships, the Queen builds up Her fire, setting every vessel within range ablaze, including mine. That's not good. I may be fireproof, but I still shouldn't spend too much time breathing in smoke. I begin pulling on my restraints again, trying to get my wooden collar to catch fire. Maybe then, it'll weaken enough for me to break it.

The leader and its two limbed friend begin yelling at the Queen, getting Her to focus on them. Are they… sacrificing themselves for the other humans? That leader may be a monster, but I must say that's at least a noble thing to do. And at least it'll die by the claws of Her, and not me.

The Queen begins building up Her fire gases, and I think this is it for the leader, when a sudden explosion strikes behind Her.

Dragon fire? No dragon would purposefully fire at the Queen. Not unless they want to die.

Yet, inexplicably, four dragons come flying around from behind Her. After a moment, I realize I recognize the dragons as the four from Berk. And that's not all…

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!"

It's Hiccup! He's okay! My heart soars in my chest, indescribable relief filling me at the sight of him.

"Fishlegs, break it down!"

A large male riding the Gronckle responds. "Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell."

"Okay, Lout, Legs, hang it its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused," Hiccup orders, and the humans riding the Gronckle and the Nightmare nod. "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad!" Two similar looking humans on the Zippleback nod at that, arguing amongst themselves. "Just do what I told you!" Hiccup yells at them as he gets his Nadder to fly away. Astrid is riding with him, and the two of them are frantically searching the burning ships from the air.

They're looking for _me. _

I roar as loud as I can, tearing at my chains. _"I'm down here! Hiccup!" _

"There!" He shouts, and the Nadder swoops toward my ship. Hiccup leaps off her, landing on the burning deck with a thud. "Go help the others!" He yells to Astrid, and she nods, flying off. Then, he turns to me, grabbing onto the leather tie on my head. "Okay, hold on, hold on." He pulls it off and throws it away.

_"You came back…" _I say. _"I was so worried."_

"I'm so sorry, Toothless." He begins struggling with the wooden collar.

_"I'm the one who should be sorry…" _He sees the remorse in my eyes.

"No, no, don't apologize, Bud. You saved my life, at the risk of your own. Thank you, thank you so much."

Above Hiccup, I spot movement. No! I barely have time to screech before the Queen's foot crashes down on our ship, sending us into the water along with countless wooden board and pieces of boat. I'm sinking, unable to swim with my body chained, and it's pretty hopeless of a situation. But still, I see Hiccup swimming after me.

What is he doing? With his small human lungs, he'll never make it!

Am I… really worth that much to him?

He manages to swim to me, then begins pulling on my chains. His strength is fading fast though, as every tug is less and less powerful, until it stops all together. His body goes limp, and his eyes close.

_No! _

Suddenly, a large hand grabs onto his shirt and pulls him up.

_"Hiccup!" _I roar, my wooden platform landing on the seabed. I lower my head. Even with my large lungs, I won't be able to hold my breath much longer. It's over; I'm going to die… but at least my human is safe. Well, for now. Because the Queen is still out there. So I guess we're all out of luck…

That's when it reappears. I feel the water displace, and I look up, coming face to face with the Viking leader. Why did it come back? It saved its child, so why risk the water again? It must want to finish me off...

The human stares into my eyes, a thousand words seemingly swimming in its mind. But they're not what I would have imagined. It's a silent apology. Then, it grabs onto the ring around my neck, and with one swift movement, breaks it at its hinge.

It freed me.

So, just like I did for its kin, I return the favor. A powerful kick pushes me out of the trap, and as I shoot toward the surface, I grab the human's arms, pulling him out as well. I burst out of the ocean, dropping the human gently on the rocks before landing, shaking myself off. I look back, and see Hiccup staring expectantly at me, partially in awe and partially in disbelief.

_"Let's go." _I motion him over.

He nods, smiling in determination. "You got it, Bud." He runs over to me, quickly hopping on my saddle and setting his pedals. I'm just about to take off when the leader Viking grabs onto Hiccup's arm.

"Hiccup." My human turns toward his kin. "I'm sorry… for- for everything."

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup replies.

"You don't have teh go up there."

"We're Vikings… it's an occupational hazard."

Clearly, that line means something to the leader, because he smiles sadly, setting his other hand on Hiccup's. "I'm proud… to call yeh my son."

Hiccup takes in a shaky breath. "Thanks, Dad," he whispers, then turns forward. I glance up, waiting for his signal.

Then, we take off, and I feel complete once again.

* * *

**Next time: the true climax, and the culmination of everything Toothless has learned!**

**Hope you'll join me then!**


	21. Everything

**And here it is, friends. The ultimate climax of the story, and the defining moment for our human and dragon"s friendship. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 21: Everything

The moment we're flying, it's as if it's just me and Hiccup. It's the same feeling as the first time we soared together, only now, it feels even more right. For the first time since I led the Vikings to the Nest, I don't feel afraid.

Because with Hiccup by my side, we can do anything.

A yell comes from by the Queen, and we turn, seeing Astrid and her Nadder being pulled into Her mouth.

"Go, Toothless!" Hiccup tells me, but he didn't even need to say anything at all. We dive toward them, faster than anything the Vikings have ever seen. I shoot a plasma blast at Her mouth, and she stops sucking them in. However, the shockwave knocks Astrid off her Nadder, and she can't exactly fly. Hiccup and I soar upwards, quickly turning around before bolting back toward the falling girl. Just before she hits the ground, I catch her foot, carrying her over the rocks.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asks frantically. I lower my head under me so I can see. There she is, her arms outstretched and her face smiling. I smile back, purring, then flip her upright before softly setting her on the beach.

"That thing has wings," Hiccup observes. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!"

_"Way ahead of you!" _I extend my wings, instantly stopping our ascent, and roll back, diving down toward the earth.

"Now!" I shoot a powerful blast at the base of the Queen's wings, getting Her to howl in pain. "You think that did it?"

Oh, boy, did it. We watch as She slowly unfurls Her massive, well worn wings, and sets Herself airborne.

"Well, it can fly," Hiccup says. "Alright let's get it out of there. Not too fast, we don't want to lose it." I'm seriously starting to think he's lost his mind, but still, I obey. We weave through sea stacks, hearing the crash of Her boring through them behind us, as well as the cheers of Vikings on the ground. However, the cheering seems to be doing little to calm Hiccup down. I can tell he's absolutely terrified… but determined. We fly upwards, and Hiccup gets an idea.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear!" He sets my tail for a steep climb, and we aim for the clouds. I can feel Hiccup's heart pounding against me, and frankly, I'm not in much of a better state. A hiss behind us alerts me, and I roll to the left as the Queen shoots a blast of fire where we just were.

That was close. Too close.

At least the fire ends up aiding us, as the black smoke makes it even easier for me to blend into the gray clouds. Hiccup and I zip through them, watching as She desperately tries to spot us.

"Aim for its wings, Bud!" Hiccup says to me, and I snort in acknowledgment. He positions me in a steady flight, and I charge up an extremely powerful blast. It hits the center of Her right wing, tearing straight through it.

I cringe, images flashing through my mind of my own tail being ripped apart, but I force them away. I can't give up now. Hiccup must've felt me, because he pats my head encouragingly before we turn, heading back toward Her. "Again!" I shoot another plasma blast, and another, and another, until all six of my shots are used.

In one more panicked attempt, the Queen bellows, sending a frantic stream of fire everywhere as She twists around. Hiccup and I desperately try to avoid the raging flames, but I hear the sound of something igniting behind me before Hiccup can even finish telling me to watch out. We both look back, and our worst fears are confirmed. My fake tailfin is burning away.

"Okay, time's up," he says, setting his stirrup to dive. "Let's see if this works." We bolt downwards, flying through a hole in Her wing, and She takes chase. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Hiccup yells, taunting Her.

_"Come and get us!" _I roar.

We freefall through the clouds, her head getting closer and closer. Hiccup pushes on his pedal several times, trying to boost our speed, but my tail doesn't respond. Too much of it has burned away.

He must realize this, because he takes in a deep breath. "Stay with me, buddy, we're good. Just a little bit longer." I can tell he's reassuring himself just as much as he is me.

But I know we can do this.

So despite my fear and faltering balance, I nod, continuing my dive. Because I think I've figured out what we have to do.

I can hear Her gases begin building up, and Hiccup grips onto my saddle as tight as he can. "Hold, Toothless!" I build up my own plasma blast. "NOW!"

I flip over, trying to stabilize myself before firing the blast into Her mouth. And just like the Terror, it instantly ignites within Her. She roars, unable to do anything to snuff out the flames, then extends Her wings. However, the holes we made in them earlier make it so She can't catch the air, and they only end up tearing further. She's going to crash.

And we can't be under Her when it happens.

I pull my wings to my body, and we roll out of the way, just in time to miss Her head hit the ground. I flap my wings as hard as I can to escape the ensuing explosion, soaring along Her falling body.

But it's not enough.

My fake tailfin is gone.

"No! No!" Hiccup cries as Her tail comes toward us. I try everything I can to dodge it, but I've lost all control of my flight. The bludgeon-like appendage strikes us, severing our tether and knocking Hiccup from my back. I screech his name as I try to twist around, fighting my imbalance to get back in a better position.

This isn't the first time we've been falling. But last time, Hiccup was fighting just as hard to get back to me. This time… he isn't moving at all. It's up to me.

And I _have_ to catch him.

I have to.

The old me never could've imagined it'd lead to this. Myself, a mighty Night Fury, doing everything in my power to save the life of a human. The very same human who shot me down, made it so I can't fly on my own, no less.

But it was also this human who saved _me. _Maybe not in a physical way, but the time I've spent with him, learning about him- and myself… it's as if I've finally begun to _live. _To understand what it is to care for someone, to be more than just a survivor. To be loved. He taught me how to become a friend.

I can't let him die.

Finally, I right myself into a diving position, and push my wings to propel me down, straight into the explosion of fire.

Because to me, Hiccup is everything.

* * *

**CHILLS! This is one moment, along with the first time they touch that never ceases to give me chills. Just that one shot of Toothless diving into the flames after his human... It's breathtaking. It shows just how far the dragon has come, how much he's willing to do for his friend. **

**I hope my dramatic last line did it justice! I truly love everything about this scene.**


	22. Apologies

**I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone! This has officially become my most favorited/followed story! That sounds really cheesy, but it legitamately makes me happy to see.**

**Anyway, enjoy the end of the battle!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Apologies

Desperation.

It's one of the worst things a creature can feel, because it often leads that creature to do things they'll later regret.

Over the past several weeks, I've felt my fair share of desperation. It's made me do some pretty harsh things, like sustain countless falls in an attempt to escape my stone prison, or even to bite the remains of my own tailfin off.

But never before has it left me feeling worse than now.

Because in my desperation to save my friend, I may have just ruined his chances.

I caught him. I did. But I did it the only way I could think of through my panicked mind, and I did it with way too much force.

And now, my mouth tastes of the one thing I swore I would never let it.

_My human's blood._

Still, I pull him close to me, wrapping my legs and wings around us as tightly as I can.

Without my wings to slow us down, it's going to be a brutal impact. But I'd rather suffer a blackout than leave him unprotected.

If he's even alive at all…

Then, our fall comes to an all too sudden stop, and everything goes black.

[0]

The first thing to return, just like last time, is my feeling. My body aches like before, but at least this time it isn't centered in one place.

When my hearing returns, my ears are ringing and everything is echoing in my mind. Then I remember.

_Hiccup. _

I can feel his small form clutched in my grasp, and I hold my breath, trying to feel any of the slightest movement or sound from him.

His breathing. It's shallow, but it's there.

_He's alive. _

I take in a deep breath, relief flooding me. But the taste on my tongue reminds me it's not over yet.

Suddenly, I hear yelling, though through my foggy mind it sounds far away and muffled.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" It's Hiccup's sire. "Son!" He quiets, seemingly having spotted me. "Hiccup…" I hear loud footsteps coming toward me, but I still can't force my eyes open. The leader falls to the ground in front of me. "Oh, son…" he sighs. "I did this…" His breathing sounds uneven, as if it's hard for him to get air in.

It dawns on me. _He thinks his son is dead. _I struggle with my consciousness, until finally my eyes blink open and I lift my head from the ground.

The human is on his knees in front of me, his eyes shiny and seemingly leaking water. I blink at him, seeing the heartbroken expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, seemingly choking on his words.

He's sorry? This Viking, this monster of a Viking, is sorry? It can't possibly make up for everything he's done, but it's a start… Besides, he deserves to know his amazing son is alive. And I guess I owe him… for saving me in the water.

Slowly, I unfurl my wings, revealing the limp body clutched in my legs.

"Hiccup!" The man says, running to me and pulling his son from my grasp. He brushes Hiccup's hair back, then throws his helmet to the side, setting his ear to the boy's chest. "He's alive…" the man's voice completely breaks. "You brought him back alive!"

In the background, the crowd of Vikings begins cheering, and I see Astrid cover her mouth with her hands.

The leader sets a massive hand on my head. "Thank you… for saving my son."

Sincerity.

I let my head fall back to the ground, my adrenaline fading and replaced by relief and fatigue.

The two-limbed man, who I guess is the leader's second in command, comes up beside us. "Well, y'know, most of 'im…"

The leader looks up at his friend, who then gestures down. The man looks, and I close my eyes. Because I don't want to see his reaction. But that doesn't stop me from hearing it.

There's a gasp, then he yells. "Healer! I need a healer here, now!"

I hear light footsteps running forward, and the voice of Astrid speaks. "Gobber? What happened to Hiccup!?"

The voice of the two-limbed man, "Gobber" apparently, quickly cuts her off. "Stay back, Astrid. Go tell the others tha' we need teh prepare a ship! One has teh have survived…"

"But- but what happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Just go!"

I squeeze my eyes tighter. It's my fault. It's all my fault.

The weight of Gobber joins the leader on the ground. "Stoick… here, let me take him." _Stoick. That must be the leader Viking's name. _I hear shuffling, then another gasp. "Thor… is tha'… are those…"

Stoick's voice finishes his statement. "Tooth marks?"

I let out a whimper, sensing both men's eyes falling on me. _They know. They know what I did._ But neither of them say a thing.

"Chief! There's one ship remaining!" A Viking calls out. "On the side of the harbor!" _Chief… does one of the humans have two names?_

The humans quickly stand, and I hear them hurrying away. It's only now that I allow myself to open my eyes.

Stoick, or perhaps Chief, has Hiccup cradled in his arms. His large fur cloak is off his shoulders, and now wrapped around his son. Meanwhile, the other human, Gobber, is yelling orders at the rest of the Vikings. I watch as they run toward a ship that has been rowed forward, until they become indistinguishable among the horde of Vikings.

Then, I let my eyes close once again.

Stoick gave me an apology. Was it deserved? I thought so at the time, after all he did to me, and to his son. But now, I'm not so sure.

Because what I did… Maybe I'm the one who should have been apologizing to him.

* * *

**I am obviously a subscriber to the fan theory that it was Toothless who was the cause of Hiccup losing his leg. I think that theory just connects the two even further and is perfect parallelism!**

_**Note: I am not going to detail the trip back to Berk because I already have a oneshot for that. If you want to read my take on it, check out my story "Impossible Decision".**_

**There's 5 chapters to go for this story! Hope you'll join me for all of them :D **


	23. The Return

**Important note: ****The next four chapters were not originally part of this story. anyone who looked at my profile earlier would've seen that I had a story planned called "New Light". This one was planned from before I started HTBaF, and took place during the missing part of the movie when Hiccup is in a coma. I thought long and hard about whether or not to include it in this story, or to leave it as own thing, but ultimately, I decided to merge them. The four chapters which would have been New Light and are now here have not changed much from their original form, just edited to be from Toothless' perspective (with a little bit of added or removed content.) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy all the extra off screen development!**

* * *

Ch 23: Berk

"Toothless?"

I open my eyes to see Astrid standing in front of me.

"We're getting ready to head back to Berk… are you coming?"

What does she mean, am I coming? I can't fly without a rider, and even if I had one, my fake tailfin is gone. She can't possibly mean on the ship, can she?

To clarify, I pull my tail forward, showing her the mangled metal and missing leather.

"I know you can't fly without it. I wasn't talking about flying." She holds a hand out to me. "We want you on the ship."

Those dragon killers want _me _on their ship?

"Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you. Stoick will make sure of that." After a moment, I press my nose into her hand, then get to my feet.

The walk to the boat feels longer than it is, as the eyes of tens of Vikings follow me. I try to keep my focus on the ground, but it's hard to when I know I'm being watched. When we make it to the water, the chief simply gives me a nod as I jump up onto the deck, Astrid right behind me.

I glance around at the people on board. There's only a fraction of the total amount we sailed here with, since there's only one ship. But the only person I care about is nowhere in sight. I sniff the air, searching for his scent, and catch it toward the side of the boat.

So that's why I couldn't see him. It's because he's currently surrounded by other people. People who are talking worriedly amongst themselves. People who are putting together a table of some sort. People who are trying to get the chief's attention.

Rather than going over to check on my human, I just make my way to the furthest corner of the deck, curling up and laying my paws over my head. Because the few whispers I managed to catch from them just make me feel even worse.

"...infected…"

"...damage…"

"...unsalvageable…"

I hope Hiccup can forgive me.

[0]

Hours pass.

I'm amazed the Vikings were able to navigate out of the maze of rocks around the Nest without my help, but it's a good thing they did. I doubt there's much I'd be able to do to help them right now.

At least I have some semblance of peace. The chief may not like me, but he has agreed to end the war with dragons once we land. If only I could be happy about it; the only thing that could really make me happy right now is for my human to be okay. I still have not seen what has happened, but I sure heard it. And I'm terrified to find out what they had to do.

Though I fear I can already guess…

The voice of Stoick brings me out of my thoughts.

"I want all of yeh to clear a path! We have teh get Hiccup off this ship right away." A dozen faces nod, but no one says a word. "Astrid, I want yeh to keep an eye on the beast, got it?"

I growl at being referred to as "beast", but decide not to push my luck, considering how new this whole "peace" thing is. Astrid nods as well, coming to stand beside me.

As soon as we dock, Stoick, Gobber, and the healers rush off with my human. I watch them go, a thousand silent wishes stirring in my mind at the sight of my limp friend wrapped up in blankets. Astrid gives me a sympathetic pat on the head, then climbs out of the boat, waiting for me to follow. I do, and we begin climbing up the cliffside, toward the town.

It's strange. The only other time I've walked in Berk was when Hiccup and I were tied together. We'd had to sneak around, stay in the shadows, and make a quick escape… or risk being killed. And now… I've been practically welcomed here.

It's going to take a lot of getting used to.

"I'm guessing you want out of that ruined saddle?" She asks, and I nod. After a quick examination of me, she figures out where all the buckles are and works on pulling off Hiccup's invention.

Once it's off, Astrid leads me through the village, then up a hill to a building overlooking the whole settlement. "This is the Haddock's house. Since you're Hiccup's dragon, I imagine you'll stay where he lives."

Haddock? I know humans often have second names, and Hiccup's is… Haddock? Like the fish? Despite the dire situation, I find myself laughing a little. Astrid smiles back, apparently glad to see a different emotion come out of me.

"Anyway… I've never really been inside, since it's the chief's house and all, but… I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I keep you company until they get home."

_They. _Plural. As in, more than one person. This either means Astrid _knows_ Hiccup will be coming home… or she's hoping so. _I_ hope it's the former.

The girl pushes open the heavy wooden door, holding it open for me. Immediately, I pick up the heavy scent of the chief. I sniff further, trying to find Hiccup's. It's there, but it's much fainter; it's almost as if he spends as little time here as possible…

I follow the scent further, finding the bulk of it is coming from above me. Confused, I scan the area above me, noticing what looks like half of another floor. Astrid appears to be busy with some wood in the main room, so with her occupied, I decide to check out the weird floor. With a swift leap onto a beam, then over, I'm there.

This area smells almost exclusively of Hiccup. It must be where he stays when he's home. There's a wooden table, a chest, and a bed. I poke around the table, seeing dozens of papers scattered across it, then stop at the chest. I really shouldn't, but… curiosity is not something I'm good at denying. I push the lid open with my nose, only to hear footsteps come up behind me.

"I see you found Hiccup's loft."

I jump at Astrid's voice, letting the chest slam closed.

"Woah, woah, don't look so scared. I'm sure he wouldn't mind _you_ looking at his things." Something about the way she emphasises the word "you" seems suspicious, but I make no further inquiry. After a moment, Astrid sighs and sits down on the wooden floor, staring at her boots. I settle myself down, resting my head on my paws, waiting for her to say more. But it's silent. I close my eyes, taking in the scent of my missing person.

After a minute, finally, she breaks the quiet. "You saved his life, you know."

I lift my head up slightly. _What? _

"I'm sure you don't feel like it now, but you really did the best possible thing for him. Of course, we'll have to wait and see how his body handles it, but without you, he wouldn't have even had a chance." She pauses, then says in a voice so low it's almost unintelligible. "I thought he was dead."

I look at her, at her pained expression, at the way she's playing with the spikes on her skirt, at the way she won't look at me. And in response, I get up, moving to her side of the room, and lay my head next to her. Cautiously, she puts her hand on me, and begins gently stroking my scales.

"It's just… I saw that explosion. I saw you two falling… I know you can't fly without him. I… I didn't think you'd be able to catch him fast enough. And it scared me." She shakes her head, laughing. "It's so stupid. Two days ago I didn't even care about that idiot. Thor, I _hated_ him for beating me in Dragon Training! I was perfectly fine with the idea of him, I don't know, perhaps... accidentally falling off a cliff." I frown at her, but she just continues laughing, albeit a bit nervously this time. Then her expression grows serious again. "But now… I don't know how I feel." I look up at her, and she puts a hand to her head, grimacing. "And now I'm spilling all my thoughts to a _dragon, _of all creatures. Gods, everything is so messed up."

_Isn't it?_ I offer Astrid a smile, showing that I understand.

And after a moment, she smiles back. "I guess what I mean is… thank you, Toothless. From everyone. Because without you, Hiccup wouldn't have made it this far." She stands, making her way to a set of wooden stairs cut into a log. Before she leaves, though, she turns back for a second. "And I'm not just talking about the explosion. I'm talking about… everything."

Then, she runs off.

* * *

**I hope that all seemed in character for Astrid...? **

**Anyway, I briefly made reference to my other story Impossible Decision at the beginning, but other than that, it's all new! **

**Join me tomorrow for more!**


	24. Mirror Image

**Welcome back friends! Today, we have Toothless learning acceptance, as well as some self reflection. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 24: Mirror Image

After Astrid leaves, I decide to continue looking around Hiccup's loft, starting with that chest.

When I open it, it appears to just be full of clothing, but at the last moment, I smell something else. I poke my nose into the container, pushing several shirts and pants aside. There it is; that's what he hid.

A book.

Why would he hide a book under all his clothes? What's in it?

I pull the leather bound item out, making sure my teeth are retracted so I don't ruin it. Then, I pull open the cover with my claw.

The first drawing surprises me. It's a rough sketch of what looks like some kind of steel trap. But the way the strokes look, the style of drawing… it was definitely made by Hiccup. I flip the page, seeing another design for another kind of trap. Then another, and another, page after page.

I know Hiccup told me he used to want to be like the other Vikings, but I had no idea just how far he went to try and fit in. Was it really that tough, that the only way he felt he would be accepted was to make horrible contraptions such as these? It makes me sick just thinking about it.

I flip the page again, seeing an idea for another device. This one is labeled. I don't know all of the runes Vikings use in their writing, but from the ones I recognize, I can guess the name. "The Mangler". It appears to be some type of automatic rope launcher.

An automatic rope launcher.

I stare at the drawing. I was shot down with one of the Vikings' bolas. Is… is this the machine that Hiccup used to do it? I shudder, flipping the page, unable to look any longer.

This one is different. It appears to be some kind of map, with a series of Xs on it and what looks like frustrated scribbles. I wonder what he was looking for. I flip the page again.

And stop.

This one is a drawing of me.

It's very crude and obviously done quickly, as there's not much in the way of detail. Then, I notice it; a smudge where my left tailfin is. As if he'd erased it then redrew it later.

I'll never truly understand that human…

A sound outside startles me. I recognize the heavy steps as the chief.

Quickly, I toss the book back in the chest and jump back to the main level of the house. Just in time too, as the door opens not a moment later. Gobber holds it for Stoick, who has Hiccup cradled in his arms. I watch as they enter, but neither one seems to pay much attention to me.

"Here, I'll hold him if you want to go get his bed from upstairs," Gobber says.

The chief says nothing, just nods and hands Hiccup to the other man. For the first time since they walked in, Gobber looks at me. He gives me a sympathetic look, but still says nothing. After a minute, Stoick returns, pulling Hiccup's small bed down the stairs. He situates it by the fireplace, which Astrid had started, then Gobber comes over and gently sets Hiccup down.

"I'll get 'im a blanket, so yeh can wash out that cloak of yers." The man pulls Stoick's cloak off my human, and for the first time, I see the result of what I've done.

From just below the knee, there's no more of his left leg.

I look away, guilt filling me and making it near hard to breathe.

How will he forgive me? For taking away his ability to walk without aid? I can't imagine what it'll be like for him, waking up to find so much of himself missing.

...Well, now that I think about it, actually, I can.

It's so hard to imagine myself as the same dragon who woke up five weeks ago to find his left tailfin missing. To when I felt like my life was over, like I had no reason to go on. That feels like a lifetime ago, with everything that's happened since, but it really wasn't that long in reality. Still, I'm nowhere near the same Night Fury I was then. Because even with my loss, I'm better than I ever was.

Maybe Hiccup will feel the same way.

Truth be told, he didn't deserve me to forgive him for costing me my ability to fly. I didn't even know what forgiveness _was _until I met Hiccup. But still, I forgave him, because I found something in him that was worth even more to me than flying. I found a part of me that I didn't even know was missing. Something I didn't know was so important until I nearly lost it.

Companionship.

And for that, I would give up my flight any day.

I look back at my friend, who now has a blanket over him. If it weren't for the cuts and bruises, and his sick pallor, he would just appear to be in a peaceful sleep. His expression is calm now, at least.

Gobber leaves shortly after, and Stoick takes a chair beside Hiccup's bed, softly stroking his hair. And while the boy doesn't react to any of it, I feel safer just having him near, hearing him breathing.

I make my way over to his bed, looking over every bit of him. Then, I softly lay my head next to his, giving his cheek a small lick. Because even if he can't feel it, it's something I need to do.

Perhaps I've been worrying too much. Because if a _Night Fury _of all creatures can forgive a human for making him lose a part of himself, then Hiccup surely will.

After all, we're mirror images now.

* * *

**Yay! Toothless has finally forgiven himself! **

**Tomorrow: Stoick and Toothless relationship centered.**


	25. Making Amends

**Welcome to the most angsty chapter of this story! You all knew it was inevitable XD. I can't write a fanfic without putting in the FEEEELS! Except this time, it's between Stoick and Toothless, something I wish we could've seen onscreen. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 25: Making Amends

One week later, the freeze that's been threatening the Archipelago for the last few weeks finally hits. And it hits hard.

The ground freezes, and a good amount of snow is dumped on top of that, coloring the village white. Normally, around this time of year, I hole myself up in a cave of some sort, and try not to go outside too often. Dragons don't hibernate like other animals, but we still don't like going out in the cold too much.

It appears humans are the same. Every house in Berk is closed tight, their fires roaring to keep the people inside warm.

The Haddock House is no different. Even with his role as chief, Stoick hardly leaves the building. Although, even though he claims it is, I know his reason isn't the cold.

The biggest test for Hiccup is through, as the most danger for him was the first day. But now, with the weather turning cold, we have reason to worry again.

It's been a week.

Gobber said it might take a while for Hiccup to wake, but much longer and there could be something else going on. Something called a "coma", if I heard the healers right. From what I've gathered, it's like a long sleep. Except sometimes people don't wake up from it.

I can't let that happen to _my_ human.

However, if one good thing has come out of the past week, it's changes among the town. Not long after we got back from the battle, the Berkians began sending their remaining ships back to the Nest to get the rest of their people. And who came back with them? None other than the dragons from that Nest, as well as the ones the humans flew into battle. It's going to take a lot of work (especially with the apparent Viking reflex to throw weapons at anything that startled them), but I think Stoick truly meant what he said about peace.

Now if only he would make good on his own promise.

Because that's the other thing that's been horrible since we got back. Despite our reconciliation on the ship, this particular human has seemed to rather want to turn a cold shoulder to me. And now, with his son's unconsciousness becoming more and more apparent of a long term thing, the man has become downright unbearable.

Every moment in this house is filled with tension so thick it's hard to breathe. I thought we had gotten past this, but apparently he's decided whatever he said in the battlefield and on the boat wasn't enough. Now, he just wakes up, checks on Hiccup, does some work, checks on Hiccup again, does some more work, and does everything in his power to ignore me. And it's getting very hard to live with this every day.

I think I've had enough.

When I get up this morning, I follow him. Normally I do my best to stay out of his way, since he clearly doesn't want to be near me, but I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm going to stick to him like tree sap until he has _no choice _but to talk to me.

He seems to be doing his best to ignore me for the first part of the day, but I can tell he's getting more and more annoyed. Just a little bit longer… he'll have to crack soon.

Finally, near dinnertime, he breaks.

"Why in Thor's name do yeh feel the need to follow me today?" His voice is angry, but to be honest I was expecting that. "Come on, dragon, I know yeh understand me! Wha's the deal?"

I just glare at him. _Seriously? What's _my _deal? _Even though he can't understand me, I growl at him, _"The only 'deal' is that you are completely unbearable."_ But I think he got the message, because he responds pretty accordingly.

"_I _am not the problem. How 'bout _you _try changing everything you believed in a matter of days. How 'bout _you _deal with winter, keeping up with an entire village, _and _caring for your comatose son- who, might I remind you, is only in that state because of _you!_"

_"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even _have _a son anymore!" _I snarl, completely and utterly furious that he's pinning this on me. _"Would you rather I have let him die?" _I continue growling.

"This isn't easy, you know!" The man continues. "To just accept all this change so quickly! To learn everything you thought was fact is wrong! To become a completely different person!"

I stop, staring at him. Because I _do _know what that's like.

"What? Yer telling me yeh know what it's like? How can yeh _possibly _understand?"

_"I understand because I went through the same thing!" _I say, turning away from him.

I too have had my life turned upside down. Had everything I thought I knew proved wrong. Become a different dragon entirely. And I know that it doesn't take just one week. I'm _still _getting used to the idea of having someone I care about just as much as myself. It _isn't _easy.

I hear the chief sigh behind me, his anger subsiding.

"It's not all yer fault, dragon." I turn back toward him. "I'm just angry, and need something to blame it on. Hiccup and I… we haven't had the best relationship for the past few years. And truth be told, it's mostly my fault. I don't know how I'm going teh make it up to him."

_"Hiccup is a very forgiving person. That's what makes him so special," _I say. _"Not that you'd understand that." _

"I… I'm sorry. For putting all the blame on yeh… especially when yer the one that saved him…"

My eyes widen. I know he said that when he found us after the battle, but that was before he found out what I did. I didn't think he'd ever think of me as "saving" Hiccup after that. But here we are.

I lower my head, curling my tail around myself. _"I'm sorry too." _

The chief looks me over, his eyes lingering on where my missing tailfin is. I stare calmly at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Who did that to yeh?" He finally asks.

In response, I simply gesture toward the bed by the fire.

"Hiccup did that?" I nod. "But I thought he was the one who rebuilt yer tail." I nod again. "Why would he come back to fix something that would make it easy for him to kill you?"

I had wondered that myself. Of course, I know why now. He'd told me during one of our long nights together. He couldn't kill me because he saw himself within me. But I had spent days before that trying to figure it out. I don't think there's really any way for Stoick _to _understand him. Not until they start talking together, at least.

"Is… is that what yeh meant by yeh understand what I'm going through?" I nod. "Odin… how did yeh make it?"

_"Because I had Hiccup," _I answer, turning back to look at my friend. _"He showed me I could change." _

The man sighs again. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see." A pause. "Thank you, Toothless." I say no more, but I don't stop him when he sets a hand on me.

We may not see eye to eye, but we at least have something in common: our worlds have both been turned upside down thanks to the tiny human in that bed over there.

Maybe we're not so different after all.

* * *

**And thus, Stoick and Toothless put aside their differences, for the sake of the person they both care so much about. **

**Only two chapters to go! I'm so excited yet so sad lol **


	26. Rebuilding

**I decided to post two chapters today because why not? Aren't you all being spoiled? XD **

**I hope you all enjoy the almost-end!**

* * *

Ch 26: Rebuilding

It's another week after I made amends with Stoick before we get a visitor.

I recognize the guest as Gobber before he even enters the house. He has a very distinct sound, after all.

"Mornin', Stoick," the two-limbed man greets, though his voice isn't as chipper as I've heard it before. He sets a basket of fish down on the table, wiping his hand on his shirt. "Dig in, Toothless."

I smile at him, although I haven't had much of an appetite lately, and eat a few of the fish. "So, chief… I was thinkin'... about maybe startin' my project for the lad t'day." I lift my head to listen to them better. "And, I also 'ad another idea, for 'is dragon. But first, I need yeh to come teh the forge for a minute. There's somethin' yeh should see."

"Well, I would, Gobber, but I don't want teh leave the house-" Stoick is cut off.

"Stoick, 'iccup will be fine for a few minutes-"

"But what if he wakes while I'm gone-"

"You and I both know he's not wakin' anytime soon." This quiets the chief. "Besides, he's got that crazy black beast watchin' over 'im all the time." Unlike before, there's no malice attached to the word 'beast'. "He'll be fine."

The chief finally relents, sighing before stepping out.

I wonder what Gobber was talking about. "Project." I know he works with metal in the forge, so it has to be some kind of invention. And there's something for _me, _too? I wonder what he could be making.

Several minutes later, Stoick returns alone, looking slightly in awe. He walks over to Hiccup, shaking his head, and places a hand on his son's hair. "Oh, Hiccup. What am I teh do with you…" He glances at me, then back to Hiccup. "Yer brilliant, son. All those designs and blueprints. I'm so sorry for not seein' it before… for only seein' what yeh weren't…" He brushes the boy's hair back one more time before turning to me. "Erm… Toothless?" I just blink in acknowledgment. "Gobber needs yeh at the forge for a while. Yeh know where it is?" I nod. "Alright then… I'm gonna… just look through some things while yer gone." He pulls open the door for me, and I walk out.

The air is still cold, and there's nearly no one outside. But the people who are, despite giving me fearful looks, don't try to attack. I make the trek from the Haddock House to the forge with no incidents.

"Ah, Toothless!" The blacksmith greets me when I poke my head inside. "Jus' the man… er, dragon, I wanted to see!" It's funny. He sounds much happier now than he did when he came to get Stoick.

_"Why did you need me?" _I ask, tilting my head.

"I wanted teh get started on my work for 'iccup, but after I went teh look at 'is little workshop, I had another idea. I just need teh get a few measurements of yeh."

Measurements of _me? _But if the project is for Hiccup, why does he need _my _measurements. Unless… He couldn't possibly be thinking of remaking my tailfin, could he?

I pull my tail forward, spreading my fin and giving the man a questioning look.

"Look a' you! Quick thinker, aren't yeh?"

That's not exactly an answer, but based on this human's odd speech patterns, it must mean I'm correct.

But honestly… I'm not sure how I feel about this.

Hiccup's tail was special because _he _was the one who made it for me. I don't know if I'll feel right using one that was made by someone else. After all, that invention is what got me to really begin to further my friendship with Hiccup. What would he say if I didn't let _him _be the one to remake it?

Gobber must see the perplexed look on my face, because he speaks accordingly to my fears. "Don't yeh worry. I'm not gonna just make my own. I found 'iccup's blueprints in 'is workshop… tha's actually what I got Stoick to come see… But anyway, yer new tail'll be the same design as the old one. Only this time, it won't be made out of spare scraps taken behind my back." The Viking laughs, the first one I've heard do that besides Hiccup. I think I like this human. Thus, I let him move behind me and take some measurements of my tail. When he's done, he thanks me and says I can go back home.

Home…

Is the Haddock House my home now? I've never really had a true _home _before. I've always moved around, never staying in one spot for long. I had to, or I'd risk being killed by the humans if they found me. But now… I guess I don't have to do that anymore. I can stay in one place, and be safe.

Isn't that something?

I push open the door to my new home, but I don't see the chief in his usual spot by Hiccup's bed. I sniff around for him, finally finding his scent above me.

Hiccup's loft.

I quickly scale the steps, finding the man sitting at my human's table. He jumps when he hears me land behind him, turning with a startled look on his face.

"Oh, Toothless, yer back," he quickly wipes at his eye. "I was just, well… it's not important." With a deep breath, the chief stands. But not before giving one more sad glance at his son's desk, and the dozens of drawings littering it.

[0]

Hours pass, and the hours turn into days, and days turn into weeks.

The weather begins to warm once again, and the people of Berk begin returning to what I assume is their normal lives. Well, as normal as they can be with all the dragons around, anyway. But, surprisingly, they seem to be doing a great job of adjusting to the change.

There's just one thing missing.

_My _human.

He's been asleep for so long. I'm really beginning to fear if he'll ever wake up. But I can't give up hope yet. Not while he's still breathing.

A knock on the door startles both me and the chief. Slowly, the man gets up to answer it, and our guest is revealed to be Gobber once again. Only this time, he has a cart with him.

Stoick welcomes him in, though I can tell he's not too excited about whatever the blacksmith has with him.

I get to my feet from my place by Hiccup's bed, trying to see what he brought. It looks like a bunch of pieces of scrap metal, but surely if it was, Stoick wouldn't be so subdued.

"Come over 'ere, will yeh, Toothless?" The two-limbed man says. I do, and now I can see what it is he's brought. It's my new saddle and tail. "Mind tryin' it on?" I nudge the cart with my nose, so he knows it's okay.

Gobber isn't nearly as fast at getting my gear on me, but I suppose I can't blame him since, one, he's never done it before, and two, he only has one hand. But after a while, the familiar feeling of my leather saddle, ropes, and metal rings is back. I grin, because even though it was made by someone else, it feels just as right as it did before. Then I notice it. Something slightly different.

Instead of having two pedals like before, the left one is now a metal latch.

Oh. I almost forgot.

How will Hiccup be able to control my tail without his left foot? He said it himself; that's the one he used for everything. So what will we do now?

"Don't worry about tha', dragon," Gobber's voice says from somewhere behind me. "Tha's why I made _this." _He pulls out an odd metal and wood object from his cart. "A one of a kind prosthetic, made for flying just as much as it is for walking." At this, the chief's face visibly grimaces, but he seems like he's trying his best not to show it. I'll deal with that later; right now, I'm curious as to what the other man means.

Gobber comes over to me, and slides the object into my left stirrup, locking it in. Then, he moves it down, and I hear the telltale sound of my tailfin opening. "See? The two of yeh'll be up an' flyin' in no time!" I look at my new tail, and Hiccup's new leg. They really do fit perfectly. Almost as if this is the way it was meant to be.

I give Gobber a thankful smile, then turn to look at my human.

This isn't a setback. With Hiccup's help, I'll be able to fly again, and, if he needs it, I'll help him walk again. I would do anything for him, just as he'll do anything for me; we need each other.

And we're not going to let our losses get in our way.

* * *

**Only one more chapter *cries*. **

**I really have loved every minute writing this story, and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. It really, truly does mean so much to me for everyone who's read, reviewed, and favorited. And I hope you'll all be there for the final chapter tomorrow. **


	27. Family

**And here it is. The final chapter of How To Become a Friend. This has really been quite a journey, and I had so much fun writing all 30k words of it! Writing from Toothless' perspective was quite a challenge, but it was a great one, and I hope you all thought I did a good job with it. It was a ton of fun putting all the things that make Hiccup and Toothless' friendship so amazing into writing. It's like the ultimate character study! **

**I really, truly hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter! We return to the movie in this one, with a bunch of added feels of course! **

**The last 200 words of this story just might be my favorite of the entire thing... self reflection, acceptance, change... and most of all, love and friendship. The bonds of these characters are what make them so amazing, and I tried as hard as I could to end with that as the central message. Enjoy!**

**The How To Become a Friend project: July 25- September 19**

* * *

Ch 27: Family

Spring has finally returned. While it's not warm out, (then again, when is it ever?) the grass has returned and the trees regain their leaves, and the animals are all coming back. It's a season of new life.

It's been four weeks since our fateful battle, but, just like the season, things are finally changing with Hiccup. He still hasn't awoken, but for the past couple days, something has been different.

Every once in a while, I'll see his eyes move, or hear the breath that has been so steady for so long become faster. And I haven't left his side ever since. I can't. I need to be right here when he finally does regain consciousness. I want my face to be the first one he sees.

It's late morning, and Stoick has left for the day. With the weather warmer now, he can't stay inside all day. There's too many of his Vikings out and about. I take my place right next to Hiccup, and curl up around his bed. I exhale deeply, closing my eyes.

I don't know how much time passes, but I'm awoken by the sound of movement. Odd. It's too early for the chief to be back. I lift my head, listening harder. But no more noise sounds. I couldn't have just imagined it, though. Curious, I stand up, turning my attention to my human.

His eyes are still closed, but his mouth is open and his expression is focused. I sniff him, searching for any signs of consciousness.

_Come on, Hiccup… wake up._

Having had to pull myself from the darkness several times, I know how hard it is. But I can tell he's really trying.

This could be it. This could finally be the moment.

I pull my head away, giving him some space. _"Please, Hiccup. Wake up," _I say, hoping my encouragement will help.

And then, his eyes blink open.

Am I seeing things? Is this real? I poke his head with my nose, trying to see if he reacts. He does.

"Hey, Toothless." His voice is weak, but it's his, and it's the best thing I've heard in weeks. Unable to hide my excitement, I begin licking his face, pushing him further and further. He reaches out an arm and puts it on my head. "I'm happy to see you too, buddy."

_You're awake! You're awake! _I step up onto the bed, but my paw goes too far and ends up on Hiccup's stomach. "Ow!" He instantly sits upright, holding the affected area in pain, only to stop and look around. "What? I'm… in my house." He looks at me, and I can't contain myself. I've missed that voice and those eyes too much. "You're in my house. Does my dad know you're here?" I barely hear anything he's saying, as my elation takes over, and I bound around the house in excitement. Why is he not excited? _He's finally awake! _

"Okay, okay-" I jump up onto one of the house's wooden beams. "No, Toothless!" I stop, tilting my head to stare at him, but I don't leave my spot. "Aw, come on…" he moves forward, then stops. A look of confusion crosses his face, and he throws off his blanket, only for the expression to be replaced by surprise, then sadness, then disbelief.

Oh. Right.

I jump back to the ground, ready to help with whatever happens next.

After a moment of hesitation, he slides to the end of the bed, setting his real foot down first, then the new one.

I move closer. Because I want him to know I'm here for him. He takes a deep breath, a thousand emotions seeming to run through him at once. Then, he lets it out in a huff, his eyes locked on mine.

_It's okay. I'm here. _

After another couple shaky breaths, he grabs onto the end of his bed and stands, leaning entirely to the right. I step back, waiting. Tentatively, he takes a step forward, only being able to stay on the prosthetic for a moment before switching. This doesn't seem to be good enough, because after one more exhale, he tries stepping with the left first. Immediately, he loses his balance, and I throw my head forward, catching him. After I help him stand again, he looks into my eyes, silently pleading.

But he didn't even need to ask. Because I understand what he's going through. And I will do whatever I can to help.

I nod ever so slightly, and he wraps his arms around my neck. Then, together, we make our way to the door.

Hiccup pulls it open, only to hear the roar of a Monstrous Nightmare outside. He yells, quickly slamming it shut. "Toothless, stay here," he tells me. Then, he opens the door again, and steps out.

I do as he told me for a minute, but a minute is too long. I told myself I wouldn't leave his side, and even if he asked me to stay behind, I can't let him be alone. So, I barrel through the door, pushing my way through several Vikings to get to him. Then, I see what he's holding. It's my saddle!

_"You okay?" _I ask, and he and the other Vikings all laugh. Hiccup looks around, as if he's still not sure what he's seeing is real. When his eyes get to me, they stop.

I just stare back, not saying anything, as a million thoughts and emotions go through him. Then, he throws his arms around me. "Thank you, Bud. Thank you so much."

Why is he thanking _me? _I'm not the one who did all this. I'm not the one who ended the dragon war. I'm not the one who changed Berk. _He _is.

_"I'm the one who should be thanking _you,_" _I say.

He pulls back, smiling, then picks up my flying gear again.

_"Are you alright?" _I ask, glancing from the saddle to him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replies.

_"Then I am too." _

He works to attach everything, as the rest of the humans in his age group appear on their own dragons. Once everything is set, I crouch as low as I can, so it's easier for him to get on. After a bit of struggling, he makes it, and locks his new foot into its stirrup.

"Let's take a lap around the island!" One of the other riders says.

I feel a hand on my head. "You ready?"

_"More than ever," _I reply.

After a moment, I spread my wings and take off, alongside the other humans. Astrid and her Nadder dive under us, getting ahead.

Oh no, not today.

Hiccup resets my tail, and we dive down as well, soaring through the village behind them. "Come on, Toothless! Let's show them who's boss!" Hiccup says, and I narrow my eyes. When we come up to a wooden bridge, as Astrid flies over it, we duck through it, coming out in front. "Yes! Nice move, Bud!"

I smile, my heart filling with joy. Then, together, we fly up, spiraling through the sky, as one.

I'm not the same dragon I was a few months ago. I was angry, a survivalist, only ever trying to make it to the next day. I didn't care about any other creatures but myself, and even myself I didn't care much about.

But then I met Hiccup.

He stripped me of my ability to fly on my own. At that time, I thought this was it. That my life was over, that I had no reason to go on if I couldn't fly. And I was angry. Angry at this human, angry at myself, angry at the world. I just wanted it to be over. And I wanted that human to leave me alone, to pay for what he had done.

But I was wrong.

Because every time he came back, every time I played in the Cove with him, every time I heard his voice, every time he brought something new for me… I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missing. He taught me how to care, how to live, how to learn, how to _love._ I found _myself _through him.

And now, I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Because flying with Hiccup, talking to him, learning new things about him and the species I was so wrong about… I feel complete. For the first time in my life, I've found someone I care about more than myself.

He may not be perfect, but neither am I. It's when we're together that we make each other the best we can be. We're mirror images, a matching set. We've both had to lose a bit of ourselves to figure out who we are, but when we're together, we're as whole as anyone else. And I know neither of us would change a thing.

Hiccup means more to me than I ever thought was possible. And I will do everything I can, for as long as I can, to keep him safe and happy, just I know he'll do for me.

Because Hiccup became more than just my friend.

He's my family.

* * *

**THE END**

**I'd like to thank everyone once more for all the love this story has gotten. And I hope you'll all join me for the next one!**

**Also, this fic is an audio book! It's all narrated by me, so the voices were all done by me and aren't perfect, but if anyone's interested, here's the link! (Just put the youtube url before the rest of this link)**

**/playlist?list=PLjJ14wOmujKlWqfqQj-MbYSyT0WzNhO0K**


End file.
